Pasión y odio
by PenicMaker
Summary: Max trata de definirse como persona, pero se encuentra con varios obstaculos en su camino.
1. El problema

Parejas: Max-Mariah Tyson-Kai Max-Tyson Kai-Ray Max-Ray Max-Kai Mariah-Ray Tyson-Prof. Kurichi

Advertencia: lemon, pero no es este capitulo

Pensamiento: …_hola…_

Grito: **HOLA**

Susurro: _hola_

Este es el primer y el único fic que voy a escribir, va a tener aproximadamente entre 15 y 25 capítulos, que se serán actualizados cada semana.

/////////////////////////////////////INTRODUCCIÓN//////////////////////////////////////////

Estaba Max sentado en el balcón de su townhouse, ignorando a los hombres que se llevaban a cuestas todo lo que en su casa se encontraba, mientras su cabellera dorada era suavemente agitada por el viento.

Estaba mirando al vacío recordando los sucesos que lo habían conllevado a la situación que se encontraba en ese momento, soltero, casi sin dinero. Y sin coche.

Recordando los momentos de pasión esto lo excito un poco, pero luego recordó como su mundo se había desmoronado varias veces ante sus ojos y como había llorado desconsoladamente mientras pensaba como eso le pudo haber sucedido a el.

Luego, sintió una leve presión en su brazo derecho, volteo pero no encontró a nadie, en eso el dolor fue aumentando paulatinamente mientras se dirigía al baño pero justo antes de llegar al pomo de la puerta calló desplomado al piso, un paro cardiaco…

Así terminó su vida….

/////////////////////////////////////Capitulo I/////////////////////////////////////

1999, este de Japón.

El lunes un joven de 17 años, rubio, de ojos azules cielo despertó sintiendo los leves rayos del sol en sus ojos; otro día había comenzado; el pre-adulto se levanto con desgano, ya que a este no le gustaba la idea de despertarse todos los días para ir al liceo, lo único que lo motivaba era el pensamiento de que vería a Mariah, su amor platónico, el joven no podía mas que pensar en este ser, lo que provocaba descuidos y de vez en cuando las llamadas "largas duchas".

Al bajar de su alcoba, como de costumbre encontró a su madre, su padre y su hermano.

Buenos días – dijo con desgano.

Buenos días – respondieron los presentes al unísono.

¿Qué hay de desayunar? – preguntó con interés.

Bueno, lo tienes ahí en la mesa – respondió su madre con euforia.

El joven supuso que su madre le había respondido así porque había tenido una pelea verbal con su padre, y no le dio mucha importancia al asunto ya que esto era muy común entre ellos dos.

Cuando terminó de comer, cogió su bulto y se dirigió al liceo, en cuanto doblaba en una esquina mientras caminaba cabizbajo, (como era de costumbre) choco contra algo o alguien, levantó la vista rápidamente y observo con incredibilidad a la persona con la cual había chocado, era Mariah, cuando la vio, su corazón empezó a palpitar mas fuertemente.

Oh, lo siento no estaba atenta – dijo la muchacha.

Mariah era no por poco una muchacha muy deseada en el liceo, una estatura aproximada de 1,78m, una figura esbelta comparable con la de una modelo, pelo color rosa, unos ojos color miel que paralizarían a cualquiera y además era muy inteligente.

ah…ahh. Nnn...No impo….importa – respondió con nervios

Déjame recogerlo – dijo Mariah agachándose para recoger el bulto del joven.

Por el shock del momento Max se quedo inmóvil, pero aprovecho el momento para tratar de ver mas allá del escote de la joven, cosa que no dio resultado gracias al pequeño escote de la camisa del colegio.

toma – dijo la chica entregándole el bulto a Max.

Gracias – dijo Max agarrando el bulto, tratando de disimular los nervios.

Ahí pero que clase de modales tengo, soy Mariah – dijo extendiendo la mano en forma de saludo hacia en chico.

Yo soy…. – Dijo Max pero fue interrumpido por un tercero.

Hola hermanita ¿como estas? – dijo una voz que provenía de la espalda de Max.

Max viro sobre si mismo para encontrarse con Ray, un chico de 1,80m, cabello negro, ojos miel, este era el hermano mayor de Mariah, cuando Max lo vio dio un paso para atrás, ya que este personaje era el autor de muchos de los abusos que ocurrían en el liceo.

Bien yo…- dijo Mariah cuando fue interrumpida por su hermano bruscamente.

¿Este pelele te está molestando? – dijo en un tono serio y señalando a Max.

No, es que tropecé con el con el – dijo calmadamente.

Ahh bueno si es solo eso entonces me voy – dijo mientras empezaba a caminar hacia el liceo haciéndole un gesto a Max de que lo seguiría vigilando.

Bueno, en que estábamos – dijo Mariah volviéndose hacia Max.

Aaaa, si me ibas a decir como te llamabas – dijo Mariah respondiéndose a si misma.

Yo soy Max, estudio el último año del liceo – dijo Max.

A, yo también, pero nunca te e visto – dijo Mariah.

Si, lo que pasa es que siempre me siento de último en la esquina entonces casi nadie me nota – dijo Max, sintiendo vergüenza por lo que acababa de decir.

Bueno a mi me parece que debería prestarte más atención – dijo Mariah con cara picara provocando que Max se ruborizaba.

Bueno me tengo que ir – dijo Mariah alejándose poco a poco de Max.

Cuando Max llegó al liceo, fue como siempre; entro por la puerta principal y diviso a su único amigo en la distancia.

Tyson, un chico de 1,76m, cabello azul y ojos color zafiro, era un buen estudiante, pero no el mejor y era muy amigable con casi todo el liceo.

Hola, ¿Cómo estas? – dijo alzando la mano para saludar a su amigo.

Bien y ¿tu? – dijo Tyson en respuesta.

Bien, no me quejo; a que no adivinas lo que me pasó – dijo Max.

Te levantaste y te diste cuenta que estabas vivo…-dijo Tyson en modo de burla.

No seas imbecil – dijo Max

Me encontré con Mariah y me dijo que debería prestarme más atención – dijo Max.

¿En serio?, ¿no me estas tomando el pelo?; ¿Dónde esta la cámara? – dijo tyson volteando a todos lados como buscando la cámara escondida.

No, es en serio – dijo Max.

Mmmm, bueno si tú lo dices…- dijo Tyson incrédulo.

Cuando Tyson terminó la frase el timbre del colegio que les indicaba a los alumnos la hora de entrar o salir de clases sonó, poco a poco el patio quedó completamente desolado.

Tyson y Max fueron los primeros en entrar al salón, como de costumbre y se sentaron en sus pupitres, que estaban alejados para no hablar en clase.

Cuando los demás entraron, Max se sorprendió al ver que Mariah se sentó al lado suyo, pero no fue ignorado por los otros compañeros de Max, esto, se convirtió en el chisme del día, en todas las clases que tuvieron ese día Max y Mariah estuvieron conversando y riéndose a carcajadas.

Esto no le simpatizo nada a Tyson, ya que el, estaba secretamente enamorado de Max, y nunca se lo había dicho porque pensaba que eso destruiría su amistad.

…_Esa entupida de Mariah, no me va a quitar a mi Maxi, pero se está acercando mucho a el, ¿y si ella lo conquista primero que yo?, no puedo permitir esto, tengo que pensar algo y rápido…_ Tyson estaba tan sumiso en sus pensamientos que no noto que Max le había pedido un borrador.

**- TYSON!! – **dijo Max gritando a todo pulmón.

**-** A… perdón no te escuche – dijo Tyson.

**- **Que si me puedes prestar el borrador – dijo Max.

**-** A claro - dijo Tyson mientras buscaba el borrador en el bulto.

**-** Acá tienes – dijo Tyson mientras le entregaba el borrador a Max.

Tyson siempre estaba pensando en formas de tocar a Max o hacer que el lo tocase, y luego reaccionaba y pensaba que eso destruiría su amistad, y por eso nunca le dijo nada, pero la presencia de Mariah cerca de Max lo perturbaba y lo hacia pensar que debía hacer algo para alejarla de el, así que ideó un plan para decirle a Max todo lo que sentía por el y si tenia suerte obtendría alguna respuesta del oji azul, que no fuera un puñetazo en la cara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este fue el primer capitulo, espero que les haya gustado y si me dejan un review estaré mas que contento.

En el siguiente capitulo:

/…Tyson había diseñado un plan que según el era "a prueba de tontos" y que tendría lugar el viernes de esa semana…/


	2. el plan

Parejas: Max-Mariah Tyson-Kai Max-Tyson Kai-Ray Max-Ray Max-Kai Mariah-Ray Tyson-Prof. Kurichi

Advertencia: lemon

Pensamiento: …_hola…_

Grito: **HOLA**

Susurro: _hola_

/////////////////////////////////////Capitulo II/////////////////////////////////////

3 días después…

El jueves había llegado, y con el las constantes risas y gritos por parte de Max y Mariah, lo que provocaba que los compañeros estuvieran desconcentrados creando así disgusto a los profesores.

Llegó la clase de física impartida por el profesor Kurichi, el era de 1,90, mas o menos de 42 años, cabello marrón y ojos verdes; este era el profesor más estricto del liceo y tambien el que tenia menos paciencia; esta clase si se puede llamar así, no fue más que las llamadas de atención hacia Max y Mariah, por lo cual los dos fueron expulsados de clase.

Cuando terminó la clase Tyson se quedo dentro del salón y cuando todos salieron se acercó al profesor y le pidió ayuda con un problema, ya que Tyson le tenia bastante confianza a el profesor, el profesor pensó que se trataba de un problema de física, pero resultó ser un problema social, le contó su problema, pero sin mencionar ningún nombre, el profesor le respondió que si el chico le gustaba tanto el otro chico que debía ingeniar un plan para separarlos.

Tyson salió del salón sin ningún avance en el problema, y cuando bajaba las escaleras fue sorprendido por Max.

Hola!, ¿donde estabas? – dijo Max.

Bueno no importa, te vengo a contar lo más impresionante que me ah pasado – dijo Max muy emocionado

¿Que es? – dijo Tyson fingiendo estar interesado.

Es que le pedí a Mariah que saliera conmigo al cine, y adivina que… ¡acepto! – dijo Max casi saltando.

¡Que bien! – dijo Tyson tratando de disimular una cara de felicidad.

Y tu ¿qué hacías allá en el salón? – dijo Max.

A... pues estaba preguntándole al profesor una duda de un problema – dijo Tyson mintiendo.

Sabes que me puedes preguntar siempre que quieras yo entiendo bien la física – dijo Max.

Lo que pasa es que no quería molestarte, como estabas con Mariah – dijo Tyson disfrazando su verdadero motivo.

Ese mismo día Tyson pensó un plan para confesarle a Max… Lo iba a efectuar el día siguiente, y por fin iba a separar a Max y Mariah.

El día siguiente…

El viernes comenzó como cualquier otro, con la excepción de que Tyson no había asistido a clases, luego de que Max pasara todo el día con Mariah tuvieron que despedirse, y separaron sus caminos.

Cuando iba a medio camino de su casa su celular sonó.

Alo – dijo Max.

Hola, es Tyson, mira me preguntaba si podrías venir a mi casa para poder actualizarme en el colegio – dijo Tyson fingiendo estar enfermo.

Bueno, si puedo ¿a que hora me paso por tu casa? – dijo Max.

Como a las 4 de la tarde, ¿Te parece? – dijo Tyson

Si, es perfecto, bueno nos vemos a las 4, chao – dijo Max.

OK, chao – dijo Tyson.

A las 4 Max se presento en la casa de Tyson, toco la puerta, e instantes después esta se abrió.

Hola, ¿Cómo estas? – dijo Tyson fingiendo una cara de dolor.

Bien y ¿tu? – dijo Max.

Pasa por favor – dijo Tyson apartándose de la puerta para que Max pasara.

Gracias – dijo Max.

Siéntete como en tu casa –dijo Tyson mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

¡¿Quieres algo de tomar?! – preguntó Tyson.

No gracias – dijo Max.

La casa de Tyson, no era muy grande pero era confortable, cuando entrabas por la puerta principal tenia una escalera que llevaba al nivel donde se encuentran los dormitorios, tenia un sofá que estaba en frente de una chimenea holográfica, a la izquierda estaba un baño y al final de la sala había otro y en la esquina derecha se encontraba la puerta de la cocina, todo esto adornado con mubles de caoba y tenia la pared al frente del sofá era de cristal.

¿Porque no fuiste a clase? – pregunto Max con interés.

Es que cuando me desperté tarde y tampoco me siento muy bien que digamos – dijo Tyson desde la cocina.

…_se siente mal y me pide que venga a su casa a decirle lo que hicimos que extraño…- pensó Max._

¿Dónde están tus padres? – pregunto Max.

Están de viaje – dijo Tyson acercándose al sofá donde estaba sentado Max con una taza de te.

Bueno ahora a lo que vinimos – dijo tyson cuando se sentó

Luego de un rato de escribir y hablar, Tyson puso en marcha su plan…

¿Quiere subir a mi alcoba a ver un poco de televisión? – dijo Tyson cuando termino de copiar la tarea.

Bueno, si tú quieres – dijo Max.

Para sorpresa de Max en el cuarto de tyson solo estaba la cama, una mesita de noche, un guardarropa y la televisión, no había ningún lugar donde sentarse.

¿Dónde me siento yo? – pregunto Max.

En donde quieras – respondió Tyson.

Max se sentó en el piso, justo como Tyson lo había planeado y el se acostó en su cama.

Max te ves incomodo quieres acostarte en la cama es suficientemente grande para los dos – dijo Tyson.

Bueno si no te molesta – respondió Max.

No para nada – dijo tyson.

Cuando Max se termino de acomodar en la cama, Tyson empezó con la segunda parte del plan.

No tienes calor con el suéter del colegio – dijo Tyson.

Bueno un poco, mejor me lo quito – dijo Max.

Cuando termino de quitarse el suéter Tyson se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana y llamo a Max.

¡Max mira a ver esto! Rápido –dijo Tyson haciendo que Max se dirigiera hacia donde estaba el.

¿Que? ¿donde? – pregunto Max mientras miraba a través de la ventana.

Cuando Max se puso al frente de la ventana, casi tocando el vidrio con su rostro, Tyson lo abrazó posando sus manos en su estomago, y empezó a mordisquearle el cuello a Max, cuando Max trato de soltarse, Tyson presionó a Max contra el y Max sintió la erección tocando su espalda, Tyson volteó a Max y lo empezó a besar apasionadamente, y para su sorpresa el beso fue correspondido por Max.

Tyson tumbo a Max en la cama, sin para de besarlo y le quito la camisa, dejo de besarlo y empezó a darle tiernos mordisquitos en el cuello, bajando hasta sus pezones y empezar a lamerlos, luego volvió a besarlo y le empezó a desabrochar el pantalón, cuando terminó de desabrochar el pantalón, Tyson se quito la camisa y Max empezó a morderle los pezones, lo que provoco la excitación de ambos. Tyson empezó a darle mordisquitos desde los labios hasta el ombligo para luego concentrase en el miembro hinchado del chico, le bajo los bóxer y empezó con el "trabajito" cuando Max "terminó" dentro de la boca de Tyson se vistieron y sin hablar bajaron a la sala.

Ahí los dos se sirvieron limonada y estuvieron todo el tiempo sin hablar, luego los dos se sentaron en el sofá.

¿Desde cuando? – preguntó Max.

Desde cuando ¿que? – preguntó desconcertado Tyson.

¿Desde cuando has pensado hacer esto? – pregunto Max sin mirar a Tyson.

Desde que te conocí, la verdad es que siempre me has gustado – dijo Tyson.

Pero porque ahora, ¿porque no antes? – preguntó Max

Porque pensaba que si lo hacia nuestra amistad quedaría destrozada – dijo Tyson tratando de encontrar la mirada de Max.

¿Y que te hizo cambiar de opinión? – dijo Max aun sin mirar al chico.

Bueno…este…fue Mariah, es que sentía que te estaba alejando de mi – dijo Tyson cabizbajo.

Tyson volvió la vista hacia Max viendo como brotaban algunas lagrimas de sus ojos, Tyson le agarro la barbilla y volteo su cara hacia el y seco las lagrimas del chico con su mano. Posó sus manos en el rostro del ojiazul y fue acercando el rostro de el hacia el suyo, pero fue detenido bruscamente por Max, quien súbitamente se levanto del sofá.

**NO, NO PUEDO HACER ESTO!** – dijo Max mirando a Tyson.

Pero, ¿porque dejaste que pasara en mi dormitorio? – dijo Tyson tratando de no reventar en lagrimas.

**NO SE, NO SE**…- dijo Max

Es que cuando te vi no pude resistirme, pero yo no soy homosexual, yo no puedo estar enamorado de ti – dijo Max golpeando la pared provocando que el eco rebotara en toda la sala.

Pero no importa Max yo te quiero mucho y tu lo sabes ¿porque no lo olvidamos y listo? – dijo Tyson tratando de resolver el problema.

**¿QUÉ?! ¿COMO VOY A OLVIDAR ALGO COMO ESO?, SABES QUE… ME VOY… MEVOY NO QUIERO SABER MÁS NADA DE TI MÁS NUNCA – **dijo Max recogiendo sus libros y abriendo la puerta.

**CHAO, Y HASTA NUNCA – **dijo Max cerrando la puerta con mucha fuerza.

Esto dejo atónito a Tyson, que después de superar el trauma comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

Próximo capitulo: ¿Tendrá Max el suficiente valor para salir con Mariah?, y si ella se entera de lo sucedido entre Max y Tyson, ¿que le hará ella? o, ¿que le hará Ray?

Gracias a sus reviews a:

BarBathos: me parece que deberías decirme si te gusta o no :D y bueno espero que sigas escribiendo reviews y bueno acuérdate que la cos a tiene que ser menor a 1 (como tu):D

Takaita Hiwatari: Bueno, si se me ocurrió poner una cantidad considerable de parejas sabes para poder escribir más, el segundo capitulo ya está hecho, pero, no te voy a decir cual es el plan, pero lo sabrás dentro de unos cuantos días, y si este va a ser el único fic que voy a escribir, lo que pasa es que lo considero solo un hobbie y no me imagino que llegue a algo más que eso, y sobre tu recomendación sobre los reviews, ya lo modifique… espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y dejándome reviews y no me molestaría que le dijeras a la gente que conozcas de ff sobre mi fic.

Kaily Hiwatari: Hola, bueno gracias por decir que mi historia es interesante, no se si te gusta el final de este capitulo pero bueno… espero que sigas leyendo mi historia, y buenos como tu dices nos leemos luego :D.

Quimera: Bueno espero que te guste el review, y que tengas más tiempo para dejarme reviews más extensos y decirme si vez alguna clase de error. Hasta el próximo capitulo chao cuídate.

"**Atención****": **Además a la gente que lea esto le quería preguntar que les parece mejor, ¿que actualice el fic cada 3 días o espero a que haya una cantidad predeterminada de reviews para actualizar?, por favor respóndanme en sus reviews.


	3. La salida

Parejas: Max-Mariah Tyson-Kai Max-Tyson Kai-Ray Max-Ray Max-Kai Mariah-Ray Tyson-Prof. Kurichi

Advertencia: lemon

Pensamiento: …_hola…_

Grito: **HOLA**

Susurro: _hola_

////////////////////////////////////Capitulo III/////////////////////////////////////

Max regresó a su casa corriendo y llorando, cuando llegó subió hacia su dormitorio y se encerró, se acostó en su cama, sin dejar de pensar en como pudo haber dejado que eso pasara, pensando en porque le respondió el beso a Tyson y como iba a olvidar esto para poder salir con Mariah.

Al amanecer, Max seguía pensando en eso, así que tomo la decisión de cancelar la cita con Mariah, tomó su teléfono y marco el teléfono de Mariah.

Alo, Mariah? – dijo Max cuando la llamada calló.

Si, hola, ¿Es Max? – respondió Mariah.

Si, oye sobre lo de hoy… - dijo Max

Si que paso, no me vas a cancelar ahora ¿no? – dijo Mariah ignorando que había acertado.

Max al oír esto se sintió mal por dejar a Mariah y mintió.

No, es para que me recuerdes tu dirección y a que hora te tengo que pasar buscando – dijo Max buscando lápiz y papel con desgano para anotar.

A bueno si es eso, me tienes que recoger en la calle Wisimura, edificio 83, piso 5, apartamento "A", y me tienes que pasar buscando a las 5 PM – dijo Mariah

OK, bueno eso era todo, nos vemos a las cinco, cuídate chao – dijo Max terminando de escribir.

OK, chao cuídate tu tambien – dijo Mariah colgando.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la casa de Mariah reinaba una relativa paz, mientras Mariah se preparaba para la tan esperada salida con Max, su hermano Ray estaba viendo la televisión.

De repente Mariah irrumpió en la habitación de Ray, donde este estaba acostado en su cama.

Oye Ray ¿Qué camisa me va mejor con este pantalón? – dijo Mariah mostrándole las dos camisetas.

Bueno, me parece que la camisa verde clara queda mejor con el pantalón – dijo Ray señalando la camisa descrita.

¿Y adonde vas a salir? y ¿con quien? – dijo Ray interesado.

Voy al cine con Max- dijo Mariah.

Max…. ¿El que estaba hablando contigo el lunes? – pregunto Ray.

Si, el mismo – respondió Mariah

A bueno más le vale que no se propase contigo porque si no se las va a ver conmigo – dijo Ray.

Ay, si eres sobre protector…- dijo Mariah.

No soy sobre protector, solo no quiero que te pase nada – dijo Ray

Tranquilo, el nunca me haría nada – dijo Mariah defendiendo a Max.

Bueno si tú lo dices – dijo Ray volviendo su rostro hacia la televisión.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max buscaba por la calle Wisimura el edificio 83 hasta que al fin lo encontró. El edificio era relativamente pequeño, exterior de ladrillo, y en cada piso se distinguía un balcón, cada uno levemente más grande que el otro, la entrada era negra, con unas macetas de flores color carmín las cuales resaltaban a cada lado de la puerta.

Max salió de su coche, y se dirigió a tocar el intercomunicador, cuando llegó, presiono el botón que tenia el numero 5 "A", al presionarlo el aparato comenzó a sonar…

Hola, ¿Quién es? – respondió una voz desde el aparato que Max reconocía como la de Ray.

Es Max vengo a buscar a Mariah – dijo Max.

Ella, no está lista todavía, voy a bajar a buscarte, espera allí – dijo Ray colgando el intercomunicador.

Max, al escuchar como se colgaba el intercomunicador, se dispuso a esperar a Ray, pero sin dejar de pensar en lo sucedido con Tyson.

…_porque no me puedo sacar de la cabeza eso, si yo amo a Mariah, porque, porque y más importante, porque dejé que sucediera…_

Max fue distraído de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta abriéndose, miró y ahí estaba Ray, el lo saludó y los dos subieron sin hablar hasta el apartamento.

Ray le indicó que se sentara en un sofá mientras el le avisaba a Mariah; el apartamento de Mariah era pequeño, cuando entrabas por la puerta principal tenia la sala con un sofá y un televisor, con paredes de color beish claro a la izquierda un pasillo con 4 puertas, correspondidas a el baño, el cuarto de ray. Mariah y sus padres; a la derecha se hallaba el comedor y una puerta que llevaba a la cocina.

Max se sentó a esperar a mariah y siguió pensando el lo ocurrido con Tyson.

-…_Como pudo haber pasado eso, yo no puedo ser gay, ¿y si no lo soy? y si ¿soy bisexual?, como lo puedo saberlo, nunca me ha gustado ningún muchacho, pero con Tyson fue diferente, fue como si… como si…me gustara…_

Hola, ¿estás bien? – dijo Ray pasando la mano al frente de los ojos de Max haciendo que este se distrajera de sus pensamientos.

Ahh. Hola… si estoy bien… pensando – dijo Max mirando a Ray.

Vine para avisarte que ya le dije a Mariah que estas aquí y dice que viene dentro de poco – dijo Ray buscando el control de la televisión.

A OK – dijo Max

¿Quieres ver televisión? – pregunto Ray encontrando el control y mostrándoselo a Max.

Bueno, si no hay problema – dijo Max con inseguridad.

No, tranquilo - dijo Ray prendiendo la televisión y mirando a Max.

..._es precioso ya veo porque a mi hermana le gusta tanto, esos ojos, esa piel blanca, el cabello dorado, es perfecto…pensó Ray al verlo y empezando a observarlo detenidamente. _

Y… ¿Porque vas a salir con mi hermana? – dijo Ray consiguiendo que Max se sonrojara.

A… bueno…porque…-dijo Max tratando de decir lo que sentía pero cada ves que se disponía a responder recordaba a Tyson y no lograba terminar la frase.

Habla, tranquilo estamos en confianza.- dijo Ray tratando de crear un ambiente más familiar.

Bueno, sabes… es que tu hermana…- empezó a decir Max cuando fue interrumpido por Mariah que llegaba corriendo a la sala.

¡Hola, Max que gusto verte! – dijo Mariah.

Hola, ¿cómo estás? – dijo Max levantándose de el sofá para propinar un beso en la mejilla de la joven.

Bien, ¿y tu? – dijo Mariah respondiendo el beso.

Bien, bueno ¿nos vamos? – dijo Max señalando la puerta principal.

OK, chao Ray cuídate – dijo Mariah haciendo una seña de despedida hacia su hermano que yacía en el sofá viendo televisión.

Chao… cuídate tu tambien – dijo Ray respondiendo al gesto de su hermana sin dejar de mirar a Max.

Chao Ray – dijo Max saliendo de la sala atrás de Mariah.

Mariah y Max salieron y Mariah llamó el ascensor para poder bajar, cuando este se abrió Max y Mariah entraron en el ascensor.

Que linda te vez… - dijo Max mirando a Mariah y tratando de no pensar en Tyson.

Ay, que lindo tu tambien te vez bien – dijo Mariah provocando que Max se sonrojara.

Bueno pero yo tengo que arreglarme, tu te vez linda siempre…- dijo Max utilizando uno de los muchos halagos que tenía preparado para ese día.

No digas eso que me sonrojo – dijo Mariah ruborizándose.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió con un chirrido, los dos jóvenes salieron con dirección al automóvil de Max.

Y… ¿A donde vamos? – dijo Mariah acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto y poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

Bueno, primero vamos al cine y después vamos a cenar en un restaurante de sushi muy bueno, cerca del cine – dijo Max encendiendo el carro.

A OK… - dijo Mariah.

¿Qué pasa? – dijo Mariah al ver que no se movían y Max no dejaba de mirarla.

¿Estás cansada? – dijo Max sin dejar de mirar a Mariah.

No, ¿porque? – dijo Mariah confundida por la pregunta.

Es que has estado caminando todo el día en mi cabeza – dijo Max sin pensar bien lo que acababa de decir ya que eso era mentira.

Bueno… ya que me puedo derretir – dijo Mariah en modo de burla.

Bueno, es hora de irnos – dijo Max poniendo en marcha el auto.

Luego de esto fueron en dirección al centro comercial, en el transcurso del camino Max y Mariah solo se dieron miradas y el camino estaba prácticamente libre, hasta que llegaron al centro comercial donde había una fila para poder ingresar al estacionamiento.

Ay ya estoy hastiada de esto… - dijo Mariah observando la fila de autos.

Si, yo tambien estoy cansado de esto – dijo Max tocando la bocina incluso sabiendo que tenían tiempo de sobra.

Y ¿que hiciste ayer? – preguntó Mariah haciendo que Max pensara en lo ocurrido con Tyson.

E… nada – mintió Max.

Como que nada si te estuve llamando y me dijeron que no estabas – dijo Mariah.

ah, eso fue porque fui a la casa de Tyson para ayudarlo con las tareas del viernes – dijo Max diciendo la verdad pero no completa.

Y porque no me querías decir – dijo Mariah haciendo que Max se pusiera nervioso.

Es que no me acordaba – mintió Max lo mejor que pudo.

A OK – dijo mariah sin darle mucha relevancia.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En su casa Tyson lloraba desconsoladamente en su cuarto, pensando como pudo haber hecho eso, anhelando la utopía que seria todo si eso nunca hubiera pasado. Para tratar de alejar su mente de eso decidió ir a dar una vuelta, y posiblemente ir al cine.

Se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al guardarropa, eligió una camiseta verde, unos jeans y unos zapatos marrones.

Se vistió y salio con su auto al parque que se encontraba a 2 cuadras de su apartamento, cuando llegó al parque observó que estaba casi vació, con excepción de una pareja de ancianos, una pareja joven con un niño y unas cuantas aves. Aparcó el coche en una esquina y se bajó del auto con dirección al parque.

Legó al parque donde se acostó en uno de los bancos desocupados, observando al pequeño niño jugando con las palomas de la plaza y viendo a la pareja dueña del infante, siendo tan feliz, pensando que después de haberle hecho eso a Max nunca lograría compartir esa felicidad con alguien, comprendiendo que no tenia razón de vivir, mientras pensaba en esto, una lagrima bajó por su mejilla y la innegable necesidad de gritar apareció, de deshacerse de todo lo que tuviera por dentro, de terminar con su vida de una vez por todas…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aleluya – dijo Max aparcando el auto en un puesto vació cerca del ascensor.

Si, hemos estado en ese embotellamiento toda una eternidad – dijo Mariah con un tono aliviado en su voz.

Los dos jóvenes salieron del auto dirigiéndose al ascensor, presionaron el botón para que el ascensor bajara, en cuanto este llegó, se abrieron las puertas, Max y Mariah entraron y marcaron el botón que tenia en relieve en numero 6, el ascensor cerró sus puertas empezando a subir.

Y ¿Qué película quieres ver? – pregunto Max

No se la que tu quieras… -dijo Mariah mirando a Max.

Bueno allá veremos ¿no? – dijo Max subiendo un poco los hombros,

Si – dijo Mariah sonriendo con una mirada picara.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de estar llorando en condicion tan deplorable, tomó la decisión de irse a ver una película, para tranquilizarse, se levantó del banco, se seco las lágrimas con la mano, mientras empezaba a caminar lentamente hacia su carro, de repente escuchó a alguien…

**TYSON – **gritó un joven de pelo bicolor.

Hola – respondió Tyson al joven que el reconocía como Kai.

Kai era amigo de Tyson desde 8tavo grado, el era alto, ojos color carmín que podían paralizar a cualquiera, pelo bicolor, con unas flechas tatuadas en las mejillas, según lo que Tyson sabia estaba enamorado de Ray y de su hermana, lo que a juzgar de Tyson era un poco dualista.

¿Cómo estas que haces aquí?- pregunto interesado el bicolor.

Bueno, sabes vine a respirar un poco de aire fresco y ahora me dirijo al cine – dijo Tyson.

A OK… - dijo Kai.

Pero… te veo como triste que te pasa – dijo Kai viendo como se le escapaba una lagrima a tyson que estaba cabizbajo.

Es que…. – dijo Tyson tratando de no reventar en llanto.

Que paso, sabes que me puedes contar todo – dijo Kai agachándose un poco para poder ver mejor la cara de tyson que expresaba un tristeza profunda.

No puedo, no puedo decírtelo – dijo Tyson cayendo de bruces al piso mirando hacia arriba con la cara llena de lagrimas.

Si, si puedes, vamos así te vas a sentir mucho mejor – dijo Kai agachándose mas para quedar a la altura de Tyson.

Snif…snif… es que...Max…y yo...-dijo Tyson entre sollozos.

Dime, por favor…- dijo Kai tocando con su mano la mejilla del peliazul.

Es…que…no puedo…-dijo Tyson reventando en lagrimas.

Por favor dime… - dijo Kai tratando de convencer a Tyson con su mirada.

No…snif…no puedo – dijo Tyson sollozando.

Bueno, no importa, supongo que cuando quieras lo dirás – dijo Kai dedicando una sonrisa al peliazul.

Y… ¿Qué te disponías a hacer después de venir acá? – dijo Kai tratando de crear un mejor ambiente.

Bueno...snif…pensaba ir al cinema a ver…snif…una película – dijo Tyson limpiando sus lagrimas con el cuello de su camiseta.

¿Quieres venir conmigo?, no quiero estar solo – dijo Tyson hablando con más tranquilidad.

Si no te molesta… - dijo Kai haciendo un gesto con las manos.

No, tranquilo… bueno vamos al auto – le dijo Tyson a Kai levantándose del suelo.

OK – dijo Kai levantándose y dirigiendo la mirada al auto.

Los dos jóvenes se subieron al automóvil y se dirigieron al centro comercial, cuando llegaron se encontraron con que el estacionamiento de el centro comercial estaba cerrado por exceso de autos.

Genial, y ahora ¿que vamos a hacer? – preguntó Tyson mirando a Kai.

Bueno…creo que cerca de acá hay un estacionamiento aparte pero no estoy seguro. – respondió Kai.

Luego de completar el recorrido hacia el estacionamiento, los dos jóvenes se bajaron del auto y se dirigieron al centro comercial, cuando llegaron subieron por el ascensor al piso donde se encontraban las salas de cine, compraron dos entradas para "Armagedon" a las 6:30 p.m.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariah y Max se encontraban en el piso inferior tomando un café… ya habían comprado las entradas, para "Armagedon" a las 6:30 p.m, en el café donde se encontraba sus continuas risas y gritos provocaban enfado en los otros clientes.

Disculpe, pueden bajar un poco la voz…- dijo un mesero entregando el mensaje que le había entregado en gerente.

OK, trataremos de bajar la voz – dijo Max mirando al mesonero.

Y ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Tyson? – dijo Mariah con interés.

Que!... dijo Max sorprendiéndose con la pregunta.

¿Cómo te fue con Tyson ayer? – dijo Mariah.

Bueno… bien, sabes…sabes… que tan divertido puede ser estudiar… - dijo Max.

Si bueno… pero es necesario – dijo Mariah dirigiendo una mirada cortante a Max.

Si… y ¿como te va a ti en el liceo? – dijo Max cambiando el tema.

Bien, bien, como siempre… -dijo Mariah sin darle importancia.

Que tal si nos vamos, la señora de al lado me está mirando feo desde hace tiempo – dijo Max pidiéndole al mesero que trajera la cuenta.

Jaja, bueno OK – dijo Mariah sin dejar de reírse.

Aquí está la cuenta señor – dijo el mesero entregándole a Max un papel blanco con escrituras azules.

Gracias – dijo Max revisando la cuenta.

Cuando Max terminó de pagar, los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al piso de arriba a sentarse a esperar y hablar un rato.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai y Tyson yacían sentados en una mesa en la feria del centro comercial, cerca del cine, los dos solo veían a la gente pasar delante de ellos, sin dirigirse ni una mirada.

Y… ¿Cómo te va en el colegio? – preguntó Kai tratando se romper el silencio.

Bien – respondió tyson de forma seca sin mirar a Kai.

Cuéntame que te pasa estas distante no me gusta verte así, estas muy triste y no quieres hablar, por favor cuéntame que te sucede – dijo Kai mirando a Tyson.

Voy al baño – dijo Tyson ignorando la pregunta de Kai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mariah y Max subían por las escaleras mecánicas en dirección a la feria para sentarse y charlar antes de entrar al cine.

Oye mira, ¿ese no es Kai? –d preguntó Mariah señalando a un joven sentado en una mesa cerca del baño.

Si, vamos a saludarlo… - dijo Max tirando de la mano de Mariah para dirigirse hacia allá.

Hola ¿Cómo estás? – preguntó Max a Kai tocándole el hombro.

Hola!, bien y ¿tu? – respondió Kai mirando a Max.

Bien – respondieron Max y Mariah al unísono.

ahora vamos a esperar que comience la función de cine. – dijo Mariah.

¿Si?, ¿que van a ver? – dijo Kai interesado, posando la mirada en el rostro de Mariah.

Vamos a ver Armagedon a las 6:30, y ¿tu que vas a ver? – preguntó Max sin lograr que Kai dejara de mirar a Mariah.

Que, ¿yo?, lo mismo que ustedes, pueden creerlo – dijo Kai saltando de emoción.

Y ¿tú viniste solo? – preguntó Max.

Ehh… no, Tyson está en el baño – dijo Kai haciendo que Max se estremeciera.

¿Está acá? – dijo Max alarmado.

Si, ¿algún problema? – dijo Kai mirando a Max interesado.

No… ningún problema… solo quería saber si escuche bien dijo Max inventando una excusa aunque sabia que no había engañando a nadie.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el baño de caballeros….

Tyson estaba lavándose la cara por quinta vez, pensando en todo lo que le había sucedido y como le diría a Kai la verdad, a más complicado aún… si se la diría o inventaría algo.

…"_Porque… Porque… Porque me cuesta tanto decirle la verdad a Kai, le eh dicho todo, el es el único que le eh dicho que me gusta Max, además de Max,…que ahora me odia… me odia… no puedo vivir mas con esto, no tengo razón para vivir"…_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nos vemos luego, dale nuestros saludos a Tyson – dijo Mariah, notando como se estremecía Max cada vez que alguien nombraba al chico.

OK yo le digo, hasta luego – dijo Kai despidiéndose y mirando el trasero de Mariah mientras se alejaba.

Un rato después….

Ya era hora de que salieras de ahí, pensaba que te habían secuestrado – dijo Kai bromeando.

Si, bueno – dijo Tyson cabizbajo.

No... no puedo, no puedo hablar con alguien con ese animo – dijo Kai poniendo un tono serio.

¡Que!, ¿tu tambien quieres alejarte de mi?, no por favor –dijo tyson casi gritando.

No, tranquilo no me voy a ir de acá, pero por favor dime que te pasa no puedo seguir con este enigma – dio Kai tratando de calmar a Tyson.

Bueno… lo que pasa… es que… Max… y yo… - dijo Tyson tartamudeando.

Vamos, dilo de una vez que así no te entiendo nada – dijo Kai.

Es que Max y yo…. Bueno… - dijo Tyson tratando de reunir fuerzas para decirle.

Max y yo… - dijo Kai para que Tyson siguiera hablando.

Estamos peleados… - dijo Tyson mintiendo, aunque sabia que Kai no le creería.

¿Qué?, todo ese tartamudeo ¿para eso? – dijo Kai incrédulo.

Si… - dijo Tyson con tono firme.

No me lo puedo creer – dijo Kai.

Es en serio – dijo Tyson.

Bueno, si tu lo dices… - dijo Kai

Sabes que no me gustan las mentiras… - dijo Kai completando su comentario.

Si, lo sé, pero no estoy mintiendo – dijo Tyson mirándolo a los ojos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entonces… no me vas a decir lo que pasó entre tu y Tyson – dijo Mariah mirando a Max con cara de "estoy decepcionada de ti".

Si, ya te lo dije, no pasó nada, entiendes, nada – dijo Max mintiendo.

Claro, y tu esperas que yo me crea eso – dijo Mariah sin cambiar su expresión facial.

No tienes que creerme, yo se que digo la verdad y es todo lo que necesito – dijo Max tratando de parecer serio.

Bueno, no importa, vamos a subir que ya casi es la hora de la función – dijo Mariah levantándose de su asiento.

OK vamos – dijo Max mirando a Mariah.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno Tyson vamos

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Próximo capitulo:

¿Max, podrá decirle la verdad a Mariah?, ¿Kai descubrirá la verdad?, ¿max y Tyson se encontraran?, ¿Ray tratará de alejar a Max de Mariah?, ¿Qué hará cuando se entere que Max le mintió a su hermana?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continuara…**

Gracias de sus reviews a:

Kaily Hiwatari: Bueno no se porque no se ve el fic en la pagina principal, pero bueno espero que esta vez si se vea, espero que te guste este capitulo, tuve que cortarlo, porque es muy largo pero no importa.

BarBathos: Bueno, no me gustó mucho tu comentario sobre el arricon, pero bueno me gusta que sigas dejándome reviews, bueno ya sabes ercojito 4 ever.

Takaita Hiwatari: Espero que te guste este capitulo, y como le dije a Kaily, no se porque no aparece en la pagina principal, trataré de arreglarlo.

"**Atención": El próximo capitulo se subirá cuando los reviews alcancen la cantidad de doce (12).**

Ya saben díganle a todos los que conozcan para que lean mi fic y dejen reviews…


	4. Solo un beso

Parejas: Max-Mariah Tyson-Kai Max-Tyson Kai-Ray Max-Ray Max-Kai Mariah-Ray Tyson-Prof. Kurichi

Advertencia: lemon

Pensamiento: …_hola…_

Grito: **HOLA**

Susurro: _hola_

/////////////////////////////////////Capitulo IV/////////////////////////////////////

Max y Mariah subían las escaleras mecánicas si hablarse entre ellos, creando así una distancia emocional entre ellos, en cuanto a Tyson y Kai, estaban ya en la fila para entrar en la sala del cine, y se notaba la distancia entre esos dos individuos Kai estaba mirando la entrada de la sala como si esperara que un algo saliera de ese lugar, mientras que Tyson tenia la mirada dispersa entre todo y todos en ese lugar.

¿Cuándo vamos a entrar? ya estoy cansado de esperar – dijo Kai sin esperar una respuesta de Tyson.

¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó Tyson despertando de su trance.

No, no importa…ah Mariah y Max te mandan saludos – dijo Kai esperando su reacción

¡¿Que?! ¿Donde los viste a ellos?, ¿están aquí? – preguntó Tyson preocupado.

Si, pasaron por la feria cuando tú estabas en el baño – dijo Kai riendo en sus adentros.

Pero, no me dijiste nada, el no me puede ver – dijo Tyson todavía con tono de preocupación.

Se que no quieres hablar con el porque están peleados pero no dejes que eso te impida divertirte – dijo Kai aguantando una carcajada.

Que, quien está peleado con quien, ¡¿de que hablas?!… – dijo Tyson.

A… el y yo si, yo se pero es que no puedo, sabes que soy muy sensible con esa clase de cosas – rectificó Tyson sintiéndose avergonzado y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

…"_Ay que no me pregunte por favor que no me vuelva a preguntar sobre Max y yo, por favor"…pensó Tyson al darse cuenta de su error._

A OK, pero tienes que animarte más, casi parece que estuviera yo solo aquí – dijo Kai mirando a Tyson.

…"_SI, mi plan dio resultado…ahora tengo que averiguar que pasó entre Max y el"…pensó Kai mientras esperaba la respuesta del joven._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…"_Espero poder hablar con Tyson en el cine, para averiguar que pasó entre el y Maxi_"…- Pensó Mariah mirando a la nada mientras subían las escaleras mecánicas.

Explícame ¿Porqué no tomamos el ascensor? – dijo Max girando sobre si mismo hasta quedar frente a frente con Mariah y tratando de entablar una conversación con ella.

Yo no te pienso explicar nada hasta que tu no me expliques que pasó entre Tyson y tú – dijo Mariah destrozando el propósito de la pregunta de Max y sintiéndose mal en sus adentros por contestarle así.

A OK, pero si me respondes así mejor me ignoras, no te parece – dijo Max terminando con la tan torrentosa conversación.

…"_Perdón por tratarte así Maxi, pero necesito saber que es lo que hace que quieras alejarte de tu mejor amigo"…pensó Mariah mientras bajaba la cabeza_

…"_Dios, porque todo tienes que ser tan difícil, no quiero decirle, seguramente no me va a volver a hablar si le cuento"…-pensó Max mientras se limpiaba la lagrima que bajaba por su mejilla._

Cuando llegaron al piso al cual se dirigían los dos se bajaron de la escalera y sin hablar ni mirarse se incorporaron a la fila de la sala de cine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, voy a tratar de olvidarme de eso – dijo Tyson devolviéndole la mirada a Kai.

Eso espero… - dijo Kai sin dejar de mirarlo.

Y… ¿De que hablamos? – dijo Tyson con poco interés en iniciar una conversación.

Bueno no se, ¿Cómo te ah ido con el docente de física? – dijo Kai conociendo el expediente de Tyson con ese profesor.

Bueno… tu sabes no lo puedo tratar igual que antes pero, no estamos tan mal – dijo Tyson con una sonrisa en la cara.

Flash back comienza…

Estaba Kai subiendo por las escaleras con dirección a su aula de clase, cuando de repente escuchó un sonido proveniente del baño de caballeros, el joven entró al baño y tal fue su sorpresa al ver al profesor Kurichi manoseando a su amigo Tyson que se desmayó distrayendo a los dos sujetos de su labor.

¿Kai estas bien? – dijo Tyson apartándose del profesor y poniéndose de rodillas cerca de su amigo.

Mmm…bueno…si...- dijo Kai despertando poco a poco.

OK gracias a dios – dijo Tyson con tono de alivio.

Bueno me tengo que ir – dijo El Profesor acomodándose la chaqueta.

No, espere – dijo Tyson levantándose y propinándole un beso en los labios al profesor.

Gracias – dijo el Profesor y salio del baño con una sonrisa.

Déjame ayudarte a pararte – dijo Tyson mientras ayudaba al joven.

Luego los dos jóvenes siguieron sus caminos, luego de que Tyson le explicara su situación y hacerle entender que el tenia planeado terminar con eso esa misma semana

Flash back termina….

A que bien me alegro por ti – dijo Kai al no tener otra cosa que decir.

Mira ya abrieron la sala – dijo Tyson mirando al hombre que abría la puerta de la sala del cine.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max miraba preocupado cada rincón del gran local en busca de Tyson, cuando una mano lo movió ligeramente.

Hola, tierra hablando con Max – dijo Mariah pasando su mano enfrente los ojos del joven.

A, perdón estaba desconcentrado – dijo Max mirando a Mariah.

Ya abrieron la puerta, vamos – dijo Mariah tirando del brazo de Max y metiendo al joven en la sala de cine.

No me jales más que me voy a caer – dijo Max zafándose del agarre de Mariah.

Bueno, no es mi culpa que estés tan distraído – respondió Mariah de mala gana.

La sala era más o menos grande. Tenia un papel tapiz color azul, el piso tenia una alfombra con estrellas de varios colores, en cada lado de la sala habían tres lámpara que daban un tenue iluminación a la sala; cada puesto individual tenía su respectivo posavasos, la sala estaba casi llena y cuando los ojos se posaron en el individuo que estaba sentado en la mitad de la sala su corazón se paralizó.

Demonios… esta acá, que no me vea…que no me vea – susurró Max mientras trataba de taparse con Mariah, lo que resultaba imposible por la diferencia de tamaño.

Dijiste algo… ¡¿Qué haces?! - dijo Mariah al notar la extraña posición de su acompañante.

Eeee… nada – dijo Max volviendo a su posición normal.

Mira allí hay unos asientos – dijo Mariah señalando dos puestos casi al final de la sala.

No, mejor nos quedamos aquí – dijo Max observando que, para llegar a aquellos puestos tenían que pasar cerca de el puesto de Tyson y Kai.

¿Porqué? Desde allí se ve bien la pantalla – dijo Mariah señalando los asientos.

…" _Y ahora por que no quiere ir a esos puestos, esta extraño…a espera ese es Tyson y Kai"…_

Mariah, acá hay unos puestos – dijo Max mientras señalaba unos asientos a su izquierda.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya quiero que empiece la película, me dijeron que es excelente – dijo Kai mirando a Tyson y señalando la pantalla.

Si, que bien, yo tambien quiero que comience – dijo Tyson poco interesado.

Y, ¿Qué te dijeron Max y Mariah? – dijo Tyson interesado y asustado por lo que respondería su amigo.

Bueno, no dijeron mucho, solo me saludaron, te mandaron saludos, me preguntaron que película íbamos a ver, y me dijeron que iban a ver la misma película que nosotros- dijo Kai acentuando la ultima parte para observar la reacción de Tyson.

A OK – dijo Tyson suprimiendo sus ganas de salir corriendo de la sala y gritar.

…"_Que demonios le sucede a este?, primero no quiere ver a Max ni en pintura, y ahora que le digo que está aquí ¿no hace nada?, bueno capaz está fingiendo para que me olvide del asunto_"… - pensó Kai al notar la extraña reacción de Tyson.

…"NO, porque… no quiero que esté acá, porque dios, ¿porque me haces esto?... pero no puedo mostrarme preocupado, y menos en frente de Max, si lo veo… es lo que más quiero en la vida pero…no, no, yo no lo quiero, además tengo que parecer fuerte frente de el para que el quiera volver conmigo"… discutía Tyson en sus adentros mientras ignoraba que la sala se había oscurecido y que la película había ya comenzado.

A la mitad de la película….

Bien ya era hora que dieran el final de primer tiempo, tengo que ir al baño – dijo Max mientras se levantaba en dirección a la puerta de la sala, ignorando que alguien lo observaba con detenimiento.

…"Dios, ahí está, que no me vea, que no me vea"… pensaba Tyson mientras seguía con la mirada a Max con miedo y deseos de que volteara y lo viera.

La sala se vació casi completamente, la sala se lleno de comentarios acerca de la película y otra clases de conversaciones, en cuanto a Kai y Tyson ninguno de los dos hablaban, los dos estaban viendo la pantalla, como esperando que saliera algo de allí.

Hola chicos ¿Cómo les va? – dijo Mariah sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes, que, rápidamente voltearon sus rostros hacia Mariah.

Hola, bien y ¿tu? – respondieron los dos casi al unísono.

Bien, Kai quisiera hablar contigo un momento… a solas – dijo Mariah acentuando la ultima parte y mirando a Tyson.

OK vamos afuera – dijo Kai haciendo que Mariah desviara la mirada hacia el.

Afuera, el ambiente era muy diferente que al de la sala de cine, no hacia tanto frió como en la sala. Y dominaba un silencio de penumbra.

Tengo que hablarte sobre Max – dijo Mariah con tono preocupada.

Y yo tengo que hablarte sobre Tyson – dijo Kai con el mismo tono de voz.

OK, yo primero, no quiere hablar sobre nada y cuando le pregunto algo sobre Tyson se pone histérico y no me quiere explicar que pasó entre ellos dos – dijo Mariah mirando con preocupación a Kai.

Me sucede lo mismo con Tyson – dijo Kai frotándose la barbilla y poniéndose a pensar.

Bueno, el me dice que no ha pasado nada entre ellos dos ¿Qué te dice a ti Tyson? – dijo Mariah tratando de buscar una solución.

EL me dijo que estaban peleados, pero cuando estábamos en la fila estaba muy distraído y cuando le dije que tratara de olvidar que estaba peleado con Max me respondió "que, quien está peleado con quien, ¡¿de que hablas?!" – dijo Kai imitando la voz de Tyson.

Si, hay algo que pasó entre ellos, tiene que ser algo serio para que no nos quieran decir nada – dijo Mariah suspirando al terminar la frase.

Bueno, ya hay que entrar, ya va a seguir la película – dijo Kai señalando la puerta.

La sala se fue llenando cada vez más hasta que se llenó completamente, En cuanto a Max, Mariah, Tyson y Kai, todos estaban en sus puestos respectivos y no había surgido ningún contacto visual entre Max y Tyson.

Max y Mariah estaban mirando la película muy atentos, cuando Max fue interrumpido por Mariah, que le toco el hombro para llamar su atención.

Max, puedes oler mi nariz – dijo Mariah con un tono exigente.

¿Qué? – dijo Max sorprendido por la petición de su acompañante.

Si, por favor huele mi nariz – dijo Mariah con el mismo tono exigente.

Bueno, OK – dijo Max mientras acercaba su nariz a la de Mariah con precaución, ya que no sabía lo que quería ella.

La nariz de Max se acercaba a la de Mariah, y Max sentía la respiración de Mariah chocando son sus labios, cuando descubrió el plan de Mariah, pero su reacción no fue lo suficientemente rápida ya que los labios de Mariah ya se habían unido con los de el, creando una sensación de que no debió estar haciendo esto, pero a el no le importaba ya que estaba disfrutando el sabor de los labios de Mariah; su lengua se adentro en la boca de Mariah, mientras que la lengua de ella acariciaba la suya con una impulso insaciable. Estuvieron en el acto un poco más de un minuto, hasta que la falta de aire los hizo separarse.

¿Qué te pareció? – dijo Mariah clavando sus ojos en los de el con una expresión pícara.

Lo mejor – respondió Max con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson observaba cada movimiento de Max con extremo cuidado, desde que lo haba localizado no había apartado su vista de el, pero cuando vio los movimientos que hacia Max y observando con tristeza como los dos jóvenes se unían en un profundo beso.

…"¿_NO, porque hizo eso?... bueno no importa porque solo se que lo hizo y me voy a vengar, ya verá_"… meditaba Tyson mientras observaba a los dos jóvenes

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Próximo capitulo:

¿Cómo se vengará Tyson de Max?, ¿Cómo hará Mariah para hacer que Max le diga lo sucedió entre el y Tyson?, ¿Tendrá algo que ver Kai en el plan maquiavélico de Mariah?, ¿Qué hará Ray cuando se entere del plan de su hermana, se unirá o se opondrá?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continuara…**

Gracias de sus reviews a:

**Quimera Dreams**: El problema no es de tu computadora, ya hay varias personas que me han dicho que no ven mi fic en la pagina principal, pero no se cual es el problema, gracias por la recomendación, no me molesta en absoluto, en este capitulo solo vas a ver evidencia de tu recomendación en el final, ya que cuando leí tu review ya estaba casi terminando el capítulo, lamento decirte que no van a quedar juntos ni Max ni Tyson, por razones obvias no te puedo decir si quedan solos o con alguien, y si se quedan con alguien con quien, pero lo descubrirás mientras vaya actualizando, bueno gracias por el review, hasta luego.

**BathosSatiros**: Bueno espero que me sigas dejando review y no me lo dijiste por teléfono, me lo dijiste por Messenger D, y si tienes alguna recomendación, algún defecto con este capi, házmelo saber, gracias por el review.

**Kaily Hiwatari**: Bueno no se si este capitulo se subirá a la pagina principal (eso espero), gracias por decirme que te gusto, y hasta la próxima, gracias por tu review.

**Alexa Hiwatari**:Bueno, se que tu review no es del capitulo tres, pero igual te voy a responder en este capitulo, espero que vuelvas a leer Beyblade luego de leer mi fic, y necesito que me expliques que es "escriben hetero", eso es todo, hasta luego.

**Kailena Hiwatari: **Bueno, está bien, que te guste, y si puedes er que haya parejas extrañas…pero me parece que eso le da sabor a la historia, y sobre Ray & Mariah… si son hermanos y si son una pareja :D… espero que no creas que soy un pervertido asqueroso…no lo soy…solo tengo mucha imaginación :D.

"**Atención": El próximo capitulo se subirá cuando los reviews alcancen la cantidad de diez y siete (17).**

Ya saben díganle a todos los que conozcan para que lean mi fic y dejen reviews…


	5. Idilio destrozado

Parejas: Max-Mariah Tyson-Kai Max-Tyson Kai-Ray Max-Ray Max-Kai Mariah-Ray Tyson-Prof. Kurichi

Advertencia: lemon

Pensamiento: …_hola…_

Grito: **HOLA**

Susurro: _hola_

/////////////////////////////////////Capitulo V/////////////////////////////////////

La sangre de Tyson hervía de rabia al ver la escena que los dos jóvenes aportaban, no podía soportarlo, y sin pensarlo dos veces se volteo hacia su acompañante y lo llamó…

Kai – dijo Tyson disimulando su rabia todo lo que pudo, y cuando el joven volvió su rostro hacia el le propinó un beso en los labios, saboreando sus labios como si fueran pozos llenos de miel, aspirando el olor de su cabello, hasta que empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y se separó de el, por un momento… tomo una gran bocanada de aire y sin avisar volvió a juntar sus labios con los de Kai… eso le gustaba, sentía el sabor a vainilla en los labios de Kai, y no podía detenerse, cada vez necesitaba más y más…

…"_Tyson, por que haces esto, no entiendo, si antes estabas tan serio y ahora me besas como si fuera lo ultimo que vas a hacer en tu vida"_…

La pareja se beso todo el tiempo que faltaba hasta que la película se acabó y las luces se encendieron poco a poco, Max y Mariah ya habían salido de la sala, y se encontraban muy felices, como si hubieran olvidado todo lo que había pasado en ese día.

Los dos bajaron riendo y hablando alborotadoramente, y empujándose uno al otro, mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento para salir de allí y movilizarse hasta la casa de Mariah.

Jajajaja… ya deja que tengo que manejar – dijo Max con tono divertido.

Bueno OK – dijo Mariah con una sonrisa.

Oye… pero antes… - dijo Mariah volviéndose ante Max y besarlo en los labios, siempre le sabían tan bien… sentía que si se separara de ellos moriría… el éxtasis duró hasta que a la pareja le faltó el aire y se separaron.

El viaje fue técnicamente tranquilo, a pesar de las risas subidas de tono y otras cosas las cuales no son necesarias mencionar, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la acera del edificio de Mariah.

Todo estaba como Max lo recordaba, las vasijas con las plantas rojas y la puerta negra, pero su "pensamiento" si se puede llamar así, fue interrumpido por una voz…

¿Max? – dijo Mariah pasando su mano en frente de los ojos de Max.

A…que…perdón es que no estaba prestando atención – dijo Max disculpándose y dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro y en el de Mariah.

Te preguntaba si te gustaría entrar a mi casa – dijo Mariah haciendo una señal con la cabeza.

Mmm… bueno... no veo por que no – dijo Max apagando el automóvil y abriendo la puerta para salir.

Los dos entraron por el umbral color negro mate que hizo un chirrido al cerrarse detrás de ellos, cuando llegaron ante la puerta del ascensor un papel blanco con inscripciones negras los detuvo en seco, el papel decía:

"Lo sentimos, pero por el momento no podemos permitir que nadie suba por el ascensor por razones técnicas, reiteramos; lo sentimos

atte.: El condominio"

Genial... ahora hay que subir hasta el piso 4… y por las escaleras – dijo Mariah con un tono molesto.

Si, bueno a si hacemos ejercicio – dijo Max en tono de burla y con un sonrisa en su rostro.

Jajajaja – rió Mariah flexionándose

Los dos subieron por las escaleras en silencio, esquivando toda la suciedad que encontraron por el camino.

Al fin legamos – dijo Mariah faltándole el aire.

Si ya me parecía una eternidad –dijo Max apoyando su mano en la pared.

Entraron a la pequeña ante sala luego de que la puerta abrió con un agudo chirrido, luego Mariah introdució la llave en la cerradura de la puerta de hierro, la cual se abrió pesadamente y después de abrir la puerta faltante, los dos jóvenes entraron en la sala y se sentaron en el sofá.

¿Quieres algo de tomar? – dijo Mariah muy servicial.

Bueno, tienes Coca cola1 – dijo Max con tono tímido, ya que no se sentía bien en una casa ajena exigiendo de la patrocinadora.

Claro ya te la traigo – dijo Mariah dando media vuelta y partiendo hacia la cocina

..._Perfecto, todo está saliendo como lo había pensado, ahora solo falta el elemento clave, y estará listo para que me diga lo que quiero_... pensó Mariah mientras servia un poco de jugo en su vaso.

Luego asió un vaso de la despensa y le vertió Coca cola, luego abrió un cajón que estaba cerca de la nevera y saco de allí una botella de whisky y le vertió 3 dedos del líquido al vaso.

Aquí tienes –dijo Mariah tendiéndole el vaso con el "elemento clave"

Gracias – dijo Max tomando el vaso y bebiéndoselo de un sorbo.

Wow, sabia raro, y me maree – dijo Max tocándose la cabeza con su mano derecha.

A puede ser que no tenia gas o algo – dijo Mariah ocultando sus verdaderas razones.

Si posiblemente fuera eso – dijo Max sintiéndose extrañamente propenso a empezar a reír como un degenerado.

Max... – dijo Mariah mientras lo miraba con cara de niña buena.

¿Si? – dijo Max devolviéndole la mirada

¿Quieres otro vaso de Coca-cola? – dijo Mariah con una expresión de santidad en su rostro.

Si, no se pero me gustó mucho como supo el otro vaso que me diste – dijo Max sintiendo que si decía que no el piso cedería bajo sus pies.

OK, ya te lo traigo – dijo Mariah mientras agarraba el vaso que yacía en el piso.

OK – dijo Max levantando la mano.

Mariah se dirigió a repetir el proceso de hacia unos instantes, y luego regresando a donde se encontraba el joven.

Aquí tienes – dijo Mariah tendiéndole el vaso y observando como el chico se tomaba el vaso de un tirón.

Luego de que está escena sucediera un par de veces más el supuesto plan de Mariah estaba listo; ella se acerco a el gateando hasta que sus labios estuvieran al mismo nivel que los de Max, al instante ella fue acercando sus labios a los de el hasta juntarlos, ella saboreaba el alcohol que el chico había tomado hacia varios minutos, el beso se profundizo poco a poco, ella sentía como sus lenguas disfrutaban de cada centímetro de la cavidad del otro, luego se separaron para tomar aire, y ella con un rápido movimiento logró colocar su pierna al frente de las del pre-adulto, y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más euforia, disfrutándolo, saboreando cada roce de sus lenguas, y cuando el aire se hizo escaso, se separaron y Mariah aprovechó el momento para colocarse encima del muchacho, volvió a besarlo con menos fuerza pero profundizando sus lengüetazos a todo lo que esta podía llegar, empezó a sentir presión en su muslo, al notar que el joven estaba empezando a "entrar en calor" ella le empezó a sacar la camisa sin interrumpir el beso, y Max no hizo oposición a la acción de su acompañante, y empezó a subirle la camisa de su acompañante asegurándose de desabrocharle el sostén mientras hacia esto, cuando termino de hacer esto, Mariah se separo del beso y fue bajando por el cuerpo del joven hasta llegar al botón que aseguraba el pantalón, el cual fue retirado por la audaz boca de la joven, luego fue bajando el pantalón hasta lograr quitárselo del todo: la muchacha observaba con deseo el bulto que se formaba bajo el bóxer del joven, luego miro a Max que la llamaba con la mano para que se acercara, al hacer esto el le propinó un beso y desabrocho el pantalón de la joven con extrema audacia lo que sorprendió a la muchacha, ella sentía como sus genitales estaban solo separados por una pequeña capa de tela mientras besaba a Max, rápidamente se separo de la caricia y fue bajando hacia el miembro del chico, tomó el borde del bóxer con los dientes y se dispuso a bajárselo, poco a poco al miembro del chico quedó totalmente expuesto, Mariah lo miro con deseos y se introdujo el pedazo de carne en la boca, primero solo la cabeza disfrutando del dulce sabor del liquido pre-seminal que este proporcionaba, luego se introdujo todo lo que pudo en la boca saboreando todo esa piel, tan tersa, después de jugar con el miembro del chico se dispuso a masturbarlo suavemente, el chico miraba la escena y no lograba disfrutarlo del todo, ya que sus pensamientos, aunque borrosos eran de gran relevancia y no dejaban sentir el tacto de esos momentos; posteriormente Mariah bajo sus ropas intimas y las lanzó a la esquina de la habitación, fue en eso momento en que se acerco al oído de Max y susurró: 10+59? ; luego de que el chico captara el mensaje se volteó para quedar en la posición de 69 y empezó a enterrar su lengua en ese territorio que nunca había explorado, el sabor era un poco salado, pero era imposible detenerse, cada vez iba mas y mas adentro, y la muchacha se introducía todo el miembro del chico en la boca con gran disfrute, luego Mariah se separo de Max lo que dejo a este insatisfecho, Mariah volvió a gatear hacia Max y se volvió hacia el, este se dispuso a lamer desesperadamente la entrada de Mariah, y cuando se dilató del todo se dispuso a introducir su miembro dentro de la muchacha, la cabeza entró fácilmente, y se dispuso a encajar el resto de su miembro lo que sacó de Mariah varios gemidos, se dispuso a empezar a sacarlo y meterlo, al principio el dolor que esto le producía a Mariah era insoportable, pero luego ese dolor fue combiertiendose en placer, un placer insaciable, cada vez los arremetimientos de Max eran Max eran mas y mas agresivos provocando los gemidos de este y su compañera, hasta que finalmente llegó el clímax y Max llenó de su esencia a Mariah, sintiéndose así muy cansado, al separarse Max cayo rendido en el suelo, pero Mariah quería mas, lentamente fue acercándose e introdujo el miembro de Max en su cavidad delantera provocando una sensación indescriptible, lentamente fue introduciéndolo mas y mas hasta que lo introdujo completamente y se dispuso a empezar con los movimientos, ella gemía como nunca antes, los fluidos empapaban el suelo en el cual la acción se realizaba, hasta que Max volvió a dejar sus fluidos en ella, luego de eso calló rendida en el suelo, luego se vistieron y al instante Mariah le preguntó a Max.

Max, ¿Qué pasó entre tu y Tyson? – dijo Mariah posando su mano en sus abdominales.

No se – dijo Max con un tono ebrio que evidenciaba su condición.

Vamos, yo ya te di el premio de adelantado – dijo Mariah con una sonrisa picara.

Bueno... – dijo Max

Luego de contar la historia, Mariah estaba ya sentada en el sofá con un rostro que evidenciaba su sorpresa por el relato del chico, se levantó, camino por la sala y se dirigió hacia la puerta y con un grito lleno de dolor, sintiéndose insultada y utilizada.

**VETE, VETE DE MI CASA Y NO VUELVAS MAS – **gritó Mariah con lagrimas en los ojos que esperaban solo el momento en el que Max saliera por la puerta para rodar sobre las mejillas de Mariah.

Max salio tambaleando por la puerta, y dando tumbos por las paredes hallo finalmente las escaleras, bajó tratando de no caerse y llegó a la puerta principal, la cual se abrió luego de un "piii" que fue provocado por Mariah desde su apartamento, paso a través de esta y subió a su auto, como todavía le quedaba algo de conciencia no condujo hasta su casa si no que se quedo en el carro y durmió allí.

Al la mañana siguiente Max se despertó sintiendo los rayos de sol chocando contra sus parpados, gracias a esto, pudo despertar, pero un horrible dolor invadía su cabeza así que decidió ir a su casa y quedarse a dormir todo el día allí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En la noche del día anterior...

Tyson yacía acostado en su sofá pensando en lo sucedido ese día, había pasado una velada maravillosa junto a Kai, luego del cine había ido a comer a un restaurante de comida japonesa, a Tyson le había encantado todo lo que había comido, y aun más que eso le había fascinado estar junto a Kai, el era tan tranquilo, su mirada tan enigmática... solo no podía dejar de pensar en el, la cena había sido tan perfecta que había olvidado lo sucedido con Max, solo vagos recuerdos de la cena, los que consideraba más "brillantes" por decirlos de alguna manera eran los que recordaba.

Y además kai lo había invitado a salir el lunes por la noche a cenar en un restaurante grill, que, según el era maravilloso.

Tyson esperaba con ansias que fuera lunes, pero repentinamente recordó que tendría que ir a clases, y por consecuente ver a Max, esto lo deprimió mucho, estuvo pensando en eso un poco más de media hora, hasta que quedo dormido en el sofá.

Tuvo un sueño horrible y a la vez magnifico, estaba el llegando al colegio cuando divisó un disturbio en el patio del liceo, rápidamente se dirigió hacia allí y observó como Kai era pateado por Max, fuertemente, no paraba de golpearlo, luego de la nada sacó un bate y arremetió contra Kai golpeándolo, hasta que finalmente quedó tendido en el suelo...muerto.

Seguido de esto Max lo miro, con una sonrisa malévola, lentamente se acercó a el y la gente se disperso, lo agarró de la cintura y le plantó un beso, pegando su cuerpo al de el, luego lo pegó a un árbol, lo empezó a desvestir y lo hicieron, pero no fe una violación, Tyson sentía que necesitaba más de ese cuerpo.

Luego de esto Tyson despertó sintiendo una presión en sus pantalones, se echo las manos a la cara y empezó a llorar en silencio, pero luego comprendió que debía superarlo, no podía dejar que Max lo venciera debía darle su merecido, desde que lo vio besando a Mariah, cada vez que recordaba esa escena sentía que lo odiaba, debía hacerlo sufrir como el lo hizo sufrir, en eso pensó rápidamente un plan y se levantó fue a la cocina tomo un vaso lo llenó hasta el tope de tequila y se lo tomó de un tirón, se mareo un poco y se volvió a servir, hasta que casi no podía caminar entonces agarró la botella y se la llevo al sofá a ver televisión y estuvo así hasta que el sueño vino a por el.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Próximo capitulo: "capitulo especial"

¿Cómo se vengará Tyson de Max?, ¿Qué hará Kai si se entera que s solo un medio para vengarse de Max?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continuara…**

Gracias de sus reviews a:

**Kaily Hiwatari**: Bueno como ya habrás notado, todas tus interrogantes ya fueron respondidas en esta capitulo, espero que me sigas leyendo y no dudes en decirle a todos lo que conozcan para que lean mi fic y me dejen reviews, por cierto el review que te dejé en tu fic "Cupido" decía que no iba a publicar este capitulo, pero lo pensé mejor y me di cuenta que es mejor publicarlo...jajaja

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Bueno, lamentablemente no me permito decir cuando se "hacen" las parejas pero estate segura de que está cerca, espero que sigas leyendo y bueno las otras interrogantes las sabrás más adelante.

"**Atención": El próximo capitulo se subirá cuando los reviews alcancen la cantidad de diez y seis (16).**

_**Ya saben díganle a todos los que conozcan para que lean mi fic y dejen reviews…**_


	6. Caliente venganza

Parejas: Max-Mariah Tyson-Kai Max-Tyson Kai-Ray Max-Ray Max-Kai Mariah-Ray Tyson-Prof. Kurichi

Advertencia: lemon

Pensamiento: …_hola…_

Grito: **HOLA**

Susurro: _hola_

///////////////Capitulo VI (capitulo especial)///////////////

_**Autores: Wuonero, BathosSatiros**_

El día anterior…

Kai y Tyson estaban saliendo del cine bromeando entre ellos, sus risas resonaban en las paredes del centro comercial, provocando las miradas furtivas de los que por allí transitaban. La pareja, al ver un Restaurante de comida Japonesa atestado de comensales que disfrutaba del ambiente y la comida, así que se propusieron alargar la velada con una cena.

Al llegar fueron recibidos amablemente por un joven cuyos rasgos y vestidos hacia alusión a la cultura Oriental, éste los situó en una mesa en el extremo izquierdo del local. Una vez allí, Tyson divisó paredes color de un tenue naranja y con decorados de ikebanas, lo que proporcionaba un cálido ambiente, por su enfoque en lo armonioso, uso de colores, ritmo y diseños elegantemente simples. Las mesas estaban adornadas por un mantel color blanco y encima de el estaba un pequeño Bonsái. En eso, llego el mesero y dejó a cada uno un menú. Los dos empezaron a leer el menú y dirigiéndose miradas de complicidad enamorada, hasta que Kai rompió el cómodo silencio que sin decidirlo se había creado entre ellos.

¿Qué quieres comer?- Le preguntó con una sonrisa coqueta y moviendo el menú de su compañero para poder observar su rostro.

Bueno, no sé, todo parece tan delicioso…- dijo Tyson retirando su menú del todo.

Estaba pensando de entrada una ración de Ramen y luego un Tsukemono, ¿Qué te parece?- Añadió al ver la indecisión de Tyson.

Mmm… esta bien.-Aceptó el joven de orbes azules dirigiendo una sonrisa dulce.

Y… ¿Qué quieres de plato principal?- dedicando una media sonrisa.

Creo que este, el sashimi o un shirumono- Dijo mientras los señalaba en el menú que yacía en mitad de la mesa.

El Sashimi me atrae mas, ya sabes que dicen de los mariscos-y con una mirada pícara añadió- que son afrodisíacos.

Jajaja, eso me gusta…-dijo sonrojándose, sin embargo se acercó a Kai y le propinó un beso que logro el sonroje del bicolor.

Kai, para evitar que Tyson descubriera el sonrojo que había logrado en él, se volteó y llamó al mesonero, y este se dirigió a la mesa rápidamente.

Bueno, ¿Qué desean ordenar? – dijo el mesonero sin apartar la vista de Kai.

Bueno, podría traernos, por favor una ración de Ramen y dos Tsukemono – dijo Tyson tratando de atraer la mirada del mesonero.

Me lo podría repetir, por favor- dijo el mesonero sin amedrentarse por la mirada molesta de Tyson.

Una ración de Ramen y dos Tsukemono – dijo Tyson con un tono molesto.

Ok, ya te lo traigo – dijo el mesonero mientras se dirigía cabizbajo hacia la cocina.

Luego de unos momentos en silencio, precipitadamente, Tyson airadamente le reclamó en voz baja.

¡¿qué demonios…, ¡¿Me puedes explicar que rayos te traes con el …mesonero?!, ¡¿también lo vas a acompañar al cine y le dedicaras sonrisitas?!- dijo con rabia reprimida.

Pero, qué, de qué hablas- dijo con duda.

Nada, olvídalo, no tiene importancia-dijo dirigiéndole una mirada gélida que denotaba su humor.

No, ¡Explícame!- exigió Kai mientras tomaba con sus dedos la barbilla de él y lo obligaba a mirarlo.

¡Claro! ¿Ahora eres el desentendido?- pero fue interrumpido por el mesonero que llegaba con la orden.

Aquí tienen, espero que la disfrute- y se retiró con un vaivén de caderas que, por lo visto, estaba dirigido especialmente a Kai. Tyson bufó y, bruscamente retiró de un manotón la mano que Kai tenía sobre él.

La cena que anteriormente estaba predestinada a ser perfecta, se convirtió en miserable para los dos. El silencio ya no era aquél que acostumbraban a disfrutar, esos de tantos en el que la palabras no eran necesarias, y así fue sucediendo la cena, poco a poco la distancia entre los jóvenes se amplificaba y aunque era incómoda y recaía en lo doloroso ninguno de los dos cedía a revelar los sentimientos que muy en el fondo los perturbaba. Al acabar con lo pedido, Kai pregunto dudoso por el postre, pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por Tyson.

No, mejor tráenos la cuenta – dijo Tyson mirando la pared.

Si, bueno mejor – dijo Kai tratando de mejorar el humor de Tyson.

Luego de pagar la cuenta de la miserable cena, salieron del local, sin hablar se pasearon por los corredores del centro comercial hasta que Tyson se detuvo en un pasillo y dijo.

Voy al baño – dijo Tyson

Ooooook – dijo Kai planeando su próximo movimiento.

En cuanto Tyson se dirigió a la puerta que comunicaba el pasillo con el baño, Kai lo tomó por los brazos, bruscamente lo volteó y, rápidamente, lo dirigió hacia la pared frente a la puerta, allí lo plantó y dijo:

El baño tendrá que esperar- e inmediatamente lo besó con ansias. Tyson le correspondió profundizándolo más aún.

Con un audaz movimiento empezó a remover la camisa del joven poco a poco, lo cual Tyson correspondió facilitándole el trabajo y levantando la camisa de su pareja, cada vez sus cuerpos se juntaban más y más, cada uno de los besos era más profundo que el anterior, poco a poco se fueron despojando de sus pantalones uno al otro, pero súbitamente Tyson alejó a Kai y dijo en tono anhelante.

Terminemos esto en mi casa – dijo Tyson mordiéndose el labio inferior lascivamente y poniéndose los pantalones y la camisa.

Tyson no podía aguantar la necesidad de estar junto a ese cuerpo otra vez, simplemente necesitaba más y más, así que apretó el acelerador a todo dar.

Al llegar los dos jóvenes subieron por el ascensor, ninguno de los dos había experimentado un sentimiento tan intenso como el que sintieron en los que se encontraban en el ascensor, esos segundos se convirtieron en horas.

Al entrar los dos jóvenes se abrazaron con gran necesidad, sus cuerpos necesitaban sentir el calor que desprendía el otro, se besaron con pasión, sus lenguas se entrelazaban con fulgor y desespero, sus pieles rozaban hasta tal punto que rayaban en lo indecente. Tyson gimió con deseo cuando sintió que una parte de Kai había despertado y debido a lo estrecho de su abrazo pasional lo sentía en todo su esplendor. Movido por el agite de las acciones, fue dirigiendo a Tyson al Sofá de su sala de estar y, una vez allí, lo empujó con violencia y se sentó sobre él, cuidando de que sus excitados genitales hicieran contacto, él sabía que sus ansias no acabarían allí, sin embargo se permitió menearse encima del contacto que había logrado. La respuesta del pelirrojo no se hizo esperar, casi inmediatamente, tomo a Tyson por las caderas y se afirmó mas a ese contacto, al hacerlo cerró los ojos y gimió en el oído del joven de cabellos azules, lo que logró que él, con devoción, tomara posesión de su cuello.

-…Tyson…-decía entrecortado debido al estremecimiento que tuvo al sentir unos tercios labios sobre su cuello- ¿tu …ehhh…qui…quieres hacer esto?- terminó mientras sentía como sus ojos lentamente se cerraban.

Tyson dejó de besar aquél cuello y, mirando a Kai con picardía, bajó una de sus manos hasta el cierre de su pantalón, lo abrió y con una rapidez extrema, dio un ligero apretón en la zona sensible que aún era resguardada por la fina tela de la ropa interior.

-¿Tu qué crees?- dijo acariciando el borde del cierre del pantalón.

Kai no aguantó más, y volteándose dejó a Tyson bajo él, lo besó. Sus manos bajaban lentamente por los botones de su camisa y los desabotonaba uno a uno, cuándo terminó su labor, dejo de besar sus labios y viéndolo fijamente pasó sus manos sobre el reciente pecho desnudo, no podía definirse quién de los dos disfrutaba más, todo se definió cuando las manos fueron remplazadas por unos labios que se dirigieron a uno de los pezones de Tyson y empezó a lamerlos con ímpetu. Tyson no pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido, mientras notaba como su espalda se arqueaba hacia Kai, sintió una convulsión opresiva cuando él empezó a seguir con sus labios una línea imaginaria desde el lugar que estaba atacando hasta un fina línea de vellos negros que se encontraba en su bajo vientre, pero con un gran amago de esfuerzo lo contuvo y se dedicó a ofrecerle a Kai. Primero mordió sus labios suavemente, y luego lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, era realmente obsesionante ver como Kai, vanamente, intentaba controlarse. Decidió que era hora de lo esperado y sin detenerse más que para besarlo, lo despojó de su camisa y sus pantalones.

Al ver lograda esa labor, se dedicó a disfrutar la vista de el cuerpo que tenía frente a él, Kai realmente era excitante, sus cabellos que eventualmente eran engominados en forma de pequeñas montañas se encontraba disperso por su la cara debido al ajetreo y el sudor, su torso ligeramente labrado era realmente deseable, y más aún cuando estaba levemente empapado en sudor, entre sus largas y torneadas piernas, se escondía un bulto que palpitaba y se expresaba en todo su generoso candor, lentamente retiró la telilla que guardaba su miembro, lo contempló con deseo escandescente, lo tomó entre sus manos y con suavidad lo acarició con fervor. Kai, no aguantaba más, el concebir como los dientes de Tyson presionaban sobre su miembro mientras que su lengua paseaba por cada costado, era desesperante y sin notarlo, cada vez más apegaba sus caderas a la boca de Tyson. Gemía con desesperación, sus uñas se enterraban en el cojín de colores sobrios, mordía sus labios mientras notaba como la lengua de su amante se descontrolaba para otorgarle justo lo que necesitaba, fue entonces cuando su punto llegó y en la boca del responsable, sus fluidos se desahogaron. Kai observó como Tyson los desaparecía.

-Ven, por favor, no aguanto más…- Dijo Tyson mientras se levantaba y, tomando su mano, lo dirigía a su habitación. Kai, como era de suponer, no se resistió.

Una vez en la habitación Kai se encargó de desaparecer el pantalón y la ropa interior que portaba Tyson, se sentó en el borde de la cama y guiándolo hasta dejarlo de espaldas, lo sentó entre sus piernas y, sin esperar demasiado lo penetró. El gemido brutal que salió de los labios de Tyson eran apremiante a sus movimientos, Tyson ayudaba palanqueándose en el, todo era perfecto, sus sentidos explotaban, la desesperación los llevaba a más y a más, sin embargo, Kai necesitó efectuar una última jugada y llevando sus manos a la parte delantera de Tyson, tomó entre sus manos su erección y moviendo sus manos, empezó a acariciarlo mientras sus movimientos se intensificaban cada vez mas. Luego de unos minutos, tanto Kai como Tyson podían sentir como lentamente llegaban al climax, sus cuerpos temblaban, sudaban, se restregaban, se sentía intensamente, hasta que algo dentro de ellos se rompió y jadeantes sintieron una ligera convulsión acompañada de fluidos, que sació toda la pasión que antes se había desencadenado.

Se tumbaron en la cama, debido a lo cansados que se hallaban, luego de unos segundos en los que Kai recobró el habla y la respiración, preguntó:

-Entonces…¿Esto significa que no estamos peleados?- dijo mientras se apoyaba en su codo para lograr ver a Tyson a los ojos.

-Si, debo decir que fue tonto que me molestara por que el mesonero te coqueteaba- dijo con una sonrisa tímida mientras se acomodaba entre los brazos de Kai.

-Dudo mucho-añadió Kai tras unos minutos- que el mesonero logre lo que tu has logrado- dijo mientras se colocaba un mechón rebelde de su cabello tras su oreja- después de todo, la velada fue inolvidable. Te quiero, Tyson-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos para finalmente dormirse. No contó con que el mencionado se había dormido sin escucharlo lo añadido y soñaba con un atractivo joven de cabellera azul.

Al día siguiente...

Tyson despertó tendido en su cama, recordaba la fantástica velada que había pasado la noche anterior, busco a Kai al lado suyo pero no lo encontró, en ese instante recordó que se había ido luego de la pequeña siesta que vino después del coito, su mente estaba en blanco no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, a si que decidió olvidarlo todo tomando otra siesta... (Capitulo 5, ultima parte).

Tyson despertó con un dolor que inundaba su cabeza, se preparó todo lo que sus condiciones les permitían, tomo su bulto y se lo colocó a cuestas, se dirigió al liceo, y lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar por el portón, ya que adentro de la academia se encontraba Max, el chico de hebras doradas estaba sentado en el parque con el bulto sobre su rostro, pero fueron sorprendido por un chico de cabello bicolor que agarro su cintura y dijo suavemente.

¿Cómo estas boboncito? – susurro Kai en el oído de Tyson provocando que este se estremeciera.

Bien – fue lo que alcanzó a responder Tyson, ya que la frase aludida por Kai había retumbado en su interior.

_..."Y ahora...AA!!!! Por que, ahora tengo que decepcionarlo a el, no puedo estar con el además del sueño de anoche, y si se entera que solo lo utilice para satisfacer mi necesidades y vengarme de Max "..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Próximo capitulo:

¿Habrá notado Kai algo en la forma de actuar de Tyson?, ¿Cómo dejará Tyson a Kai?, ¿Qué hará Max para recuperar su amistad con Mariah?, ¿Max hablará con Tyson?, ¿Notará el Prof. Kurichi el cambio de forma de actuar de Tyson?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continuara…**

Gracias de sus reviews a:

**BathosSatiros:** Bueno, no me gustó tu comentario sobre el pichi, en serio eso me arrecha, tus preguntas en orden 1- lo he leído, 2- no es una pregunta, 3- Max?...

**Kaily Hiwatari: **Gracias por decir que fue bueno el Cáp., y respecto a tus incógnitas, si, el plan de Mariah era acostarse con Max para que le dijera, eso depende de que punto lo veas, porque yo he visto y sentido que no siempre es el hombre que emborracha a la mujer, y bueno supongo que el Cáp. Respondió tus preguntas, y aunque me duele, no recibí casi ningún review… U-U solo 3, pero no me vendría mal que le dijeras a algunas personas para que lo leyeran, o algo así n//n, gracias otra vez y hasta la próxima.

**Takaita Hiwatari: **Si, bueno, es que pasa mucho esa clase de cosas, entonces… y si Max se debería sentir mal, pero supongo que lo descubrirás en el próximo Cáp. Así que hasta luego, nos leemos…

"**Atención": El próximo capitulo se subirá dentro de un poco de dos meses, es que me voy de viaje y a donde voy no hay computadoras, bueno.. No a mi alcance, chao…**

_**Ya saben díganle a todos los que conozcan para que lean mi fic y dejen reviews…así me motivan n//n**_


	7. Dolor profundo

Parejas[Max-Mariah [Tyson-Kai [Max-Tyson [Kai-Ray [Max-Ray [Max-Kai [Mariah-Ray [Tyson-Prof. Kurichi

Advertencia: lemon

Pensamiento: …_hola…_

Grito: **HOLA**

Susurro: _hola_

/////////////////////////////////////Capitulo VII///////////////////////////////////

Poco a apoco abría sus ojos al sentir la lluvia cayendo en su auto no veía nada, estaba oscuro, de vez en cuando un relámpago iluminaba todo, pero al final se desvanecía, como su esperanza de poder encontrar paz y amor en su vida... las lagrimas impregnaron sus ojos, rápidamente recorriendo sus mejillas, encendió el carro y emprendió su viaje hacia su hogar...

Al llegar a su casa su padre lo bombardeo de preguntas sin respuestas, Max simplemente las ignoró y fue a su cuarto, cerro la puerta con seguro y empezó a llorar, sin posible condolencia no podía encontrar ninguna razón para vivir, todo y todos habían desaparecido, para tratar de disipar el llanto escribió en un cuaderno todo lo que le había sucedido, desde cuando inventó el plan "anti tontos", hasta lo que había sucedido hacia unas horas sin saltar ningún detalle, al terminar cerro el cuaderno lo escondió...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como todavía era muy de noche los dos muchachos volvieron a dormirse uno al lado del otro

Al día siguiente...

Tyson abrió poco a poco los ojos, viendo que estaba solo en la cama...

¿Lo habré soñado? – preguntó viendo las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer.

No, no lo soñaste dijo una voz detrás suyo, aunque déjame decirte que fue como un sueño – Kai mientras le propinaba un profundo beso en los labios, que no tardo en ser correspondido por el peliazul.

¿A donde fuiste? – dijo Tyson al soltarse del beso.

Me desperté hace como 5 minutos, pero fui al servicio – dijo Kai

A ok – dijo Tyson mientras besaba a Kai otra vez.

¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – dijo Kai mientras acariciaba la espalda de Tyson.

Lo que tu quieras... – dijo Tyson mirándolo con una expresión picara.

Jaja... – dijo Kai mientras, besaba a Tyson y lo hacia acostarse.

Kai empezó besando los labios de Tyson luego pasó a su cuello, le fue quitando la camisa, mordiendo suave mente su pecho y su torso, llego al ombligo, regresó a su rostro para besarle los labios, lo que Tyson aprovechó para sacarle la camisa a Kai, Tyson rápidamente realizo un cambio de posiciones y quedo encima del bicolor, lo beso en lo labios, fue poco a poco bajando hasta llegar al bóxer donde se notaba la excitación de su compañero, lo bajo y empezó a jugar con el hasta que Kai explotó en el rostro de Tyson, luego beso otra vez a Kai en los labios y con un movimiento rápido volteo a Kai dejando su trasero al descubierto, Tyson bajo sus bóxers e introdujo poco a poco su miembro hinchado a los interiores de Kai, poco a poco el movimiento se fue haciendo mas rápido y los gemidos de Kai y Tyson se entrelazaban en el aire, cada vez con mayor volumen lo cual los excitaba cada vez más, cada ves la pareja se acercaba al climax, hasta que inesperadamente llegó, provocando un gemido de profundo placer en los dos, lentamente los dos cuerpos sudados se recostaban en la cama, sintiendo los latidos acelerados de cada uno y sus cuerpos chocando entre si, poco a poco Kai fue cayendo entre los brazos de Morfeo, pero tyson no podía dejar de pensar en Max, en su lecho de muerte mental, solo podía ver esos ojos azules mirándolo, sentía en lo más profundo del alma estar traicionándolo a el pero más que eso traicionando a su propio corazón, refugiándose en los brazos de otros tratando de ocultar una pasión incontrolable.

Las imágenes de su encuentro con Max atestaban su mente, giró la cabeza para ver a Kai con los ojos cerrados su expresión de total paz, su rostro, como esculpido por los serafines, en este momento Tyson sentía un gran dolor en el pecho por estar jugando con tan maravilloso ser...

Luego de eso, los dos jóvenes se vistieron y se dirigieron al liceo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash back...

Ray estaba tendido en su cama dormido, cuando se despertó al sentir la risa de alguien, suavemente y sin hacer ruido abrió la puerta para observar a su hermana besando en los labios a Max, lo observaba pero no sentía asco ni rabia sino placer, un inmenso placer... cosa que su entrepierna hacia notar, las escenas que se mostraban ante sus ojos no saciaba su lujuria cada vez necesitaba ver más, cuando todo había terminado y su hermana yacía en el suelo llorando, desnuda... Ray decidió salir de su escondrijo, poco a poco se acercaba a Mariah y finalmente llego a sus espaldas, y la tocó, la muchacha se volteó asustada, y el miedo aumento al ver a su hermano con el rostro lleno de lujuria, acercándose más y más hacia su victima.

Súbitamente se quito la camisa y agarró a Mariah por el hombro, la beso en los labios, Mariah trataba de zafarse pero Ray no se detenía, hasta que falto el aire y se separaron, Ray se quito el pantalón y el bóxer y utilizando su fuerza volteo a Mariah para depositar su miembro en donde minutos antes había estado el de Max, entrando en Mariah una y otra vez, hasta llegar al climax, y llenarla de si mismo, luego la giro hacia el y repitió el acto sobre el sexo de su hermana, cuando esto acabó se vistió y salio de la casa sintiéndose satisfecho...

Fin flash back...

En el apartamento de Mariah reinaba un extraño silencio los dos inquilinos se vestían por separado para dirigirse al liceo, primero salio Mariah y luego Ray, sin dirigirse ninguna palabra, ni una mirada, habían creado una barrera entre ellos..

Al llegar cada uno se fue por su cuenta Ray como de costumbre falto a su primera clase, estaba sentado en el patio mientras que todos los demás estaban en clase...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un pelirrubio miraba cabizbajo la hoja de papel que yacía en su pupitre el examen final de física nunca le había causado problemas pero, en este momento no podía ni completar una suma, solo podía ver en su mente las imágenes de Mariah y Tyson no podía soportar el dolor que sentía en el alma, a si que simplemente escribió su nombre en el pedazo de papel y se lo entregó al profesor Kurichi, el cual lo miro con una expresión desconcertada al notar la hoja en blanco, poco a poco fue bajando las escaleras, cabizbajo, cuando noto la incidencia de la mirada de Ray en si, suficiente fue un segundo para que sus instintos le dijeran que saliera corriendo pero era muy tarde Ray ya estaba en frente de el, tragó saliva.

Hola – dijo Ray mientras agitaba la mano.

Ho-hola – dijo Max titubeando.

Me enteré de lo que sucedió entre tu y mi hermana – dijo Ray con un tono serio.

Ahhh... si? – dijo Max inseguro de que decir.

Si, pero no creas que me molesta – dijo Ray quitándole importancia al asunto.

... –

Bueno, cambiando de tema ¿Qué haces afuera a esta hora? – dijo Ray ubicando su mano sobre su hombro.

Aa. Es que tuve un examen de física pero, no estudié – dijo Max un poco más relajado.

Ahh... si exámenes de física... como los odio – dijo Ray.

Vamos a sentarnos... ¿te parece? - dijo Ray señalando un banco a lo lejos.

Estas muy callado – dijo Ray al sentarse junto a Max.

... –

Solo hay una manera de cuando alguien esté conmigo esté callado – dijo Ray provocando que Max lo mirara levantando una ceja.

Esta... – dijo Ray mientras se acercaba a Max hasta besarlo en los labios, cosa que Max no correspondió ni trató de rechazar, sentía como la lengua de Ray jugueteaba con la suya, y una esperanza en su mente apareció, la de enseñarle a todos que su vida podía tener un final feliz, así que tomo cartas en el asunto y cuando el beso termino acerco su rostro al de Ray y lo besó lo mas fuerte que pudo en los labios, la euforia y la esperanza lo impulsaban a seguir en este enlace pero la falta de aire los hizo separarse, los pocos minutos que faltaban para que espesara a salir los alumnos de las clases fue llenado de besos por parte de los dos, todos con una euforia tan profunda como el mar, cuando los alumnos salieron de clases lo besos cesaron pero el amor y la lujuria empezaban a crecer.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el otro lado del patio y sin que nadie los viera estaba Kai y Tyson inmersos en un profundo beso, cada uno profundizándolo cada vez más, queriendo llevar a sus cuerpos mas allá que una unión física, lo querían todo y nada, querían todo del otro y que no existiera nada más que ellos, de ves en cuando esos labios le recordaban a Tyson los de Max, esos momentos eran lo de mayor euforia, cuando acabaron se dirigieron al patio central tomados de la mano, se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol y estuvieron hablando allí hasta que tuvieron que regresar a clase.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La clase de física de tyson fue como cualquier otra, paso lentamente y dejando muchas lagunas mentales en su marcha, antes esto le preocupaba de sobremanera, pero ahora solo tenia ojos, oídos, boca y piel para Kai, solo pensaba en el, finalmente la clase terminó, y el profesor lo llamo para que se quedara un momento después de clase.

¿Cuál es el problema? – dijo Tyson un poco alterado.

Es tu amigo Max... – dijo Kurichi en voz baja.

... – Al escuchar estas palabras Tyson quedo perplejo.

Si, el problema es que el otro día me dio este examen – dijo el profesor señalando una hoja de papel en blanco sobre la mesa.

... – Tyson se dirigió a la mesa y miro la hoja en blanco, solo tenia escrito el nombre de Max en la parte de arriba, pero si darse cuenta al ver el papel se había inclinado y segundos después ya sentía el contacto con el profesor.

Kurichi estaba abrazado a tyson, besándole en cuello, lo volteo para besarle los labios pero Tyson lo empujo una vez que este lo había soltado.

NO!, se acabo! Déjame en paz! – dijo Tyson dirigiéndose a la puerta.

... – Kurichi observaba como su alumno salía de la sala cerrando la puerta estrepitosamente tras el.

El muchacho bajaba las escaleras con una considerable rapidez, con las lágrimas al borde y súbitamente se encontró con Max, besando eufóricamente a Ray, así que corrió aun más rápido, ya con lágrimas en los ojos y cuando llegó a el patio siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una esquina solitaria, a llorar, pensando como había sido utilizado por el profesor y como solo había sido una ligera brisa en la vida de Max, cuando sintió que tocaban su hombro, vio allí los hermosos ojos castaños de Kai en ellos vio el reflejo de su rostro, lleno de lagrimas a si que se limpió el rostro.

¿Qué te pasa? – dijo kai mirando con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

Nada, es solo que... – Tyson, simplemente no podía decirle que había pasado o porque estaba llorando, simplemente el no lo entendería...

Dime, por favor déjame entender – dijo Kai con un todo de voz tierno.

No, no puedo – dijo Tyson volteando su rostro hacia fuera de los ojos e Kai.

Entonces, ¿no confías en mi? no puedes si quiera decirme por que lloras – dijo Kai levantándose de el banco donde estaba sentado y mirando a Tyson

No, no es eso es que no puedo... – dijo tyson sintiendo dolor al decir estas palabras.

Ok entonces yo tampoco puedo seguir, lo nuestro se acabó – dijo kai volteándose y caminando, mientras las primeras lágrimas se asomaban por su ojos...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Próximo capitulo

¿Qué hará Tyson con tanto dolor en su corazón?, ¿Se habrá acabado para siempre el amor entre Kai y Tyson?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Perdón por dar este capitulo tan atrasado es que luego del viaje tuve un bloqueo y además no tenia mucho tiempo para escribir.**

**Continuara…**

Gracias de sus reviews a:

**Jery Hiwatari**: Gracias por tu apoyo, y bueno según tu review creo que te decepcioné sobre la relación Kai X Tyson pero bueno no todo lo que es hoy es mañana, verdad?, espero que me sigas leyendo.

**Senshi Hisaki Radien: **Bueno gracias por tu gran review y bueno tendrás que sacar tus propias conclusiones y bueno sobre Kai, si lo puse un poco más sentimental y abierto o eso intenté y bueno otra vez gracias por leerme y no te olvides de decirle a las personas que conozcas sobre mi fic, gracias y hasta la próxima.

**Kaily hiwatari: **Hola, espero que cada vez lean más personas y bueno como siempre gracias por tu apoyo, y bueno el viaje si fue por vacaciones... Gran parte de el y gracias otra vez por ser el review hasta luego.

_**Ya saben díganle a todos los que conozcan para que lean mi fic y dejar review no empobrece ni enriquece a nadie …**_


	8. Remarcando la herida

Parejas[Max-Mariah [Tyson-Kai [Max-Tyson [Kai-Max [Max-Ray [Mariah-Ray [Tyson-Prof. Kurichi

Advertencia: lemon

Pensamiento: …_hola…_

Grito: **HOLA**

Susurro: _hola_

Debido a que se me hace extremadamente difícil poder crear la pareja Kai-Ray la e eliminado, perdón por la gente que lo esperaba, pero de verdad que se me es imposible crear una situación que conlleve a eso... otra vez lo siento.

/////////////////////////////////////Capitulo VIII//////////////////////////////////

Sus labios juntos como hierro fundido, cada uno explorando a su antojo la boca del otro, sus lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas, mientras la lujuria crecía cada vez más, poco a poco se fueron acercando más y más tocándose cada vez más profundamente, las camisas y los pantalones de los dos rápidamente estuvieron en el suelo, las manos de los dos explorando el nuevo territorio, sin separase de ese beso eterno...

**MAX ****MIZUHARA** – grito el profesor al notar que el susodicho yacía dormido en su pupitre lo que provocó que este se despertara exaltado.

¿Si profesor? – dijo Max abriendo los ojos y poniéndose recto en su silla mientras todos los demás en la clase reían

¿Puedes responder la pregunta que acabo de formular? – dijo el profesor arqueando la ceja.

No, profesor lo siento no estaba escuchando... – dijo Max bajando la cabeza.

Como lo esperaba... por favor baje a la oficina de la directora – dijo el profesor señalando la puerta.

... – Max empezó a recoger sus cosas recordando ciertos pedazos de su sueño...

Max cerró la puerta tras si, y empezó a bajar las escaleras, el patio estaba aparentemente vacío, estaba a mitad de camino cuando alguien arremetió contra el y lo tumbo al piso.

Hola –dijo Ray que estaba encima de Max.

¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Ray viendo el espanto en el rostro de Max.

Me sacaron por estar dormido en el salón y tú ¿que haces aquí? – dijo Max mirando a Ray a los ojos.

Me mandaron a la dirección pero me acabo de escapar... quieres venir – dijo Ray sin dejar de mirar a Max.

¿A donde? – dijo Max con inocencia.

A donde quieras – dijo Ray acercándose a el y le propinándole un beso en los labios.

Bueno... – dijo Max mientras le regresaba el beso a Ray.

Pero antes... – dijo Max

¿Qué? – dijo Ray con duda.

Quítate de encima mió – dijo Max. Soltando una pequeña risa.

No... me gustar estar encima de ti – dijo Ray mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Pero a mime gusta más estar arriba – dijo Max mientras que con un rápido movimiento repentino se puso encima de Ray.

Así está mejor – dijo Max guiñándole un ojo y levantándose de Ray.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron y con extremo sigilo salieron del colegio, y se dirigieron a un centro comercial que había cerca, los dos muchachos recorrieron el centro comercial, comieron en la feria y entre risas se conocían un poco mas el uno al otro, estaban sentados en unos bancos en el extremo izquierdo del centro comercial, los dos jóvenes estaban unidos por un apasionado beso, Max sentía como la lengua de Ray tocaba la suya, lo hacia tan bien, se sentía como ser acariciado por un ángel... cosa que se evidenciaba en su entrepierna... cuando se separaron, Ray le pregunto a Max si quería ir a su casa y este acepto con gusto, pero claro suponiendo que se divertirían en grande.

_...Si espero que tenga planes para nosotros ahora, necesito probar todo lo que tiene, porque, si besa así de bien no me imagino como lo hará..._

Max y Ray llegaron al apartamento, Max reconoció el lugar donde había sucedido el problema entre el y Mariah, pero le restó importancia de inmediato, siguió a Ray hasta su cuarto donde, los dos jóvenes se acostaron cómodamente en la cama, Max inspeccionaba la recamara del pelinegro, era realmente simple, paredes color marrón claro, una escritorio al lado derecho de la cama y un televisor en frente de esta, el piso era como el del resto de la casa, parket de color marrón claro.

En el momento en que los dos cuerpos yacieron en la cama, la lujuria empezó a quemar en el cuerpo de cada uno de ellos, primero empezó con un beso apasionado entre los dos, poco a poco Ray fui acercándose a Max, hasta que sus cuerpos no podían acercarse más el uno al otro, rápidamente ray se posesionó en cima de Max, sin dejar de besarlo, fue descendiendo hasta su cuello, le retiró la camisa, y empezó a mordisquear poco a poco la piel blanca de Max, el sabor de la piel de Max excitaba cada vez más a Ray, poco a poco fue subiendo hasta impregnar sus labios con el sabor de los de Max, momento que fue aprovechado por Max para quitarle la camisa y el pantalón a Ray dejando solo unas cuantas telas entre los dos jóvenes, al soltarse del beso, Ray le quitó el pantalón a max lanzándolo cerca de donde yacía el suyo, las finas telas que separaban los órganos de los jóvenes no tardaron en ser retiradas, al estar completamente desprovistos de ropa, Ray volteo a Max y levantó un poco su trasero, y lentamente fui introduciendo su miembro hinchado dentro de Max, Max gritó de dolor, al sentir el miembro hinchado quitándole la virginidad de su trasero pero no esta sensación no duró mucho debido a la cantidad de fluidos producidos por los dos, poco a poco el miembro fue entrando hasta introducirse completamente, el placer de los dos jóvenes crecía cada vez mas y con ella la insatisfacción, cada uno quería más del otro, hasta llegar al climax, donde Ray había llenado a Max de si mismo, los dos jóvenes, agotados, se recostaron en la cama, cuando Max se viro hacia Ray y le dijo.

Ahora me toca a mí – mordiendo su labio inferior.

Ray yacía boca arriba, lo que permitió a Max posicionarse detrás de el, levantado su piernas e introduciendo su miembro en Ray, los gemidos de Max y Ray se unían en los momentos donde Max se introducía más en Ray, cada vez los gemidos alcanzaban tonos más altos, hasta llegar el climax, y terminar yaciendo allí, uno a lado de otro, exhaustos por tanto esfuerzo físico, y ahí los dos jóvenes cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando Max despertó, se encontraba solo en la cama, se vistió silenciosamente mientras pensaba, como había sido todo.

..."Wow, fue la mejor sensación de mi vida, no puedo creerlo, simplemente fue celestial"...

Y salió del cuarto de Ray, el cual estaba acostado en el sillón viendo televisión...

¿Sigues aquí? – dijo Ray mirando despectivamente a Max.

Si, ¿Por qué, debería ira a algún lado? – dijo Max extrañado

Si, a tu casa, ya sabes donde está la puerta – dijo Ray restándole importancia a Max y virando su rostro hacia la televisión.

Pero, ¿Por qué? – dijo Max con las lagrimas en las orillas de los ojos.

Porque se acabó, ya se fue la lujuria que tenia encima – dijo Ray sin dejar de ver la televisión.

A... ¿eso soy para ti? un juguete sexual – dijo Max ya con las lagrimas en sus mejillas.

Mmm... si, pensaba que ya sabias – dijo Ray sin darle importancia y sin despegar sus ojos de la televisión.

... – max quedó atónito con el comentario de Ray, simplemente no sabia como hay caído en tan entupida atracción, quería matarlo, pero se contuvo, y limpiándose las lagrimas de las mejillas con la parte externa de la mano, se fue del apartamento de Ray para, simplemente no volver nunca.

Bajo, por el ascensor sin hacer ningún ruido o gesto, estaba completamente destrozado, la única luz al final del túnel que había tenido se había desvanecido tan rápido como llegó, no fue hasta a mitad del camino hacia su casa que rompió en llanto, un llanto tan profundo y tan inconsolable que no podía ser detenido, Max no quería tener que pensar en nada ni en nadie, solo quería tener una vida feliz, pero todo lo había echado a perder, con sus indecisiones, malditas indecisiones, y para poder dejar de llorar simplemente culpó a Tyson de todo, desde el primer momento había sido el que complicaba las cosas, y según el criterio de Max el debería vengarse como nunca, tenia que descubrir algo sobre el que lo hiriera en sobremanera, mientras pensaba esto, estaba abriendo la puerta para entrar en su cuarto y escribir todo en el cuaderno que reposaba debajo de su cama.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras max escribía en su cuaderno, un muchacho moreno de ojos azules zafiro pensaba como llegar al corazón de Kai otra vez, y a veces era interrumpido por alguna queja de algún profesor pero tyson no le prestaba mucha atención, solo quería a Kai de vuelta, ya que, en algún momento en su relación había dejado de utilizarlo como una venganza hacia Max y había empezado a amarlo, a no poder vivir sin el, cada vez que pensaba que podía no volver a estar junto a el la respiración se le cortaba, y en su estomago surgía una sensación de falta, en ese momento reconciliarse con Kai era primordial, ya no le importaba l oque había acontecido con Max o Max en si, solo tenia pensamientos para Kai, quería simplemente estar a su lado por toda la eternidad, grabar en su memoria sus hermosos ojos para toda la vida, no quería nada si Kai no estaba, a si que decidió decirle l o que había pasado de la forma más sincera y darle un ramo de flores o chocolate para ayudar un poco a ser perdonado.

Tyson pasó todas las clases pensando como podía volver a los brazos del bicolor, estaba soñando despierto que lo perdonase, cada vez que pensaba en estar cerca de Kai, cerca de su piel de su cabello, de su cuerpo de todo su ser se ruborizaba a más no poder...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Próximo capitulo

¿Qué hará Tyson para reconciliarse de Kai?, ¿Tyson le dirá la verdad sobre el y Max? ¿Qué hará Max para vengarse de Tyson?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continuara…**

Gracias de sus reviews a:

**Quimera Dreams: **Bueno, gracias por el apoyo, y me preguntaba si tenias gente conocida en los fic en ingles, es que publiqué este en ingles pero aun no tengo ningún review... bueno gracias y hasta la próxima

**Jery Hiwatari**: Hola, bueno ya sabes que Tyson quiere volver con Kai, y ahora solo queda ver que piensa hacer Max. Bueno espero que te haya gustado, nos leemos

**Senshi Hisaki Radien: **Hola, bueno espero que tus dudas se hayan aclarado, y bueno si esa pareja Ray – Kai como explique arriba esta fuera de mi alcance, no se como se me ocurrió ponerlo, pero bueno ya habrás visto como Taka ahora si ama a Kai, y bueno espero que me sigas leyendo y que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Kaily hiwatari: **Si, puede ser un enfermo pero y tendrá su merecido...jaja y bueno, espero que te haya gustado y gracias, otra vez, por tu apoyo.

_**Ya saben díganle a todos los que conozcan para que lean mi fic y dejar review no empobrece ni enriquece a nadie…**_

Próximo capítulo: Se subirá cuando los reviews alcancen la cantidad de 29 reviews.


	9. Encuentro con un descocido

Parejas[Max-Mariah [Tyson-Kai [Max-Tyson [Kai-Max [Max-Ray [Mariah-Ray [Tyson-Prof. Kurichi

Advertencia: lemon

Pensamiento: …_hola…_

Grito: **HOLA**

Susurro: _hola_

/////////////////////////////////////Capitulo IX//////////////////////////////////

Al día siguiente...

Kai se despertó, escuchando un sonido que provenía de su celular, era un mensaje de texto...

··Te espero en la plaza cerca del parque a las 4, ven vestido casual, te llevaras una gran sorpresa

De: Desconocido··

Kai leyó el mensaje una vez más para asegurarse de lo que había leído, su mente no podía pensar más que en Tyson, seguramente era el, y aunque Kai quería quitarse de la cabeza a Tyson, no podía seguir viviendo sin el, aunque nunca hubiera sentido nada por el cuando eran amigos, ahora que lo conocía más, no podía negarlo, se había enamorado de el, todo en el lo atraía desde su forma de pensar y actuar, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su cabello su rostro, que parecía esculpido por los serafines, la cólera carcomía su interior al pensar que había dejado muy fácil a Tyson, las peripecias de las situaciones no habían ameritado tales reacciones, debería haber pensado más... el olor y sabor de su piel resucitaba como un fantasma entre sus pensamientos y lo torturaba todo los días, su corazón le dolía como una herida abierta, la fuerza se había esfumado de su ser, se sentía débil, insignificante, sentía lastima de si mismo, repugnante como una rata mal oliente, lleno de una peste sin trascendencia, se acostó en su cama, y pensó que quizás, solo quizás, Tyson lo había perdonado y sería feliz otra vez...

Luego de unos minutos, Kai se levantó, se vistió, tomó su mochila, y salio de su casa, se dirigió al liceo, y como lo esperaba no vio a Tyson, esto reforzó su esperanza que Tyson lo quisiera devuelta... el día paso relativamente rápido, debido a la emoción que tenia Kai para salir y dirigirse hacia el lugar de encuentro...

Al llegar a la plaza, vestido casual, como decía el mensaje, empezó a caminar por la ingente plaza, en cada extremo se observaban bustos de diferentes personas, a los lados había áreas verdes, cada una con carteles en los cuales se podía leer "no pise el pasto", en el medio había una fuente, adornada con serafines, con jarrones de donde brotaba el agua, en los lados de la plaza se encontraban varios bancos repartidos uniformemente.

Kai iba mirando a todas las personas que pasaban, no había distinguido a Tyson todavía, cuando una persona le ofreció un papel, para la asociación de ciegos, el sin decir nada la tomó y siguió caminado, luego de un rato se sentó en un banco, desde donde se podía observar unos niños jugando en la gran fuente, en eso aprovechó para leer el papel que le había sido entregado, empezó a leer, pero de repente las letras dejaron de tener una forma entendible, se acercó más pero la situación no cambiaba, luego se percató de que no se escuchaba nada, y de repente, todo fue penumbra ante sus ojos...

Poco a poco fue despertando, estaba en el mismo lugar del que había desaparecido, pero no había nadie ya, era muy adentrada la noche, las dudas comenzaron a mostrarse inmediatamente, su mente se llenó de interrogantes que no tenían respuesta, rápidamente fui corriendo hacia su casa, y sin pensarlo dos veces se acostó a dormir, para olvidar sus preocupaciones por momentos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson yacía en su cama acostado mientras tomaba un caldo de pollo y veía la televisión, al encontrarse el en esta posición recordó el dolor de la perdida de Max, y sin nada mas que hacer repasó lo que había sucedido ese día.

Inicia flash back...

Tyson se despertó muy agitado y sudado, miro el reloj, 3:00 AM, rápidamente salio de su cama y bajó a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, luego regresó a su dormitorio y se volvió a dormir, a las seis y media sonó, como de costumbre, el reloj, Tyson abrió los ojos sintiendo un fuerte dolor que invadía todo su cuerpo, debido a esto Tyson decidió no ir al liceo, así que volvió a dormir.

Fin flash back...

Mientras recordaba las escenas que habían sucedido en esa habitación hacia ya varias semanas, recordó a Max, como, en su interior lo seguía queriendo, pero lo trataba de olvidar, sabia que eso lo lastimaba, pero entonces posaba su mente en Kai, se sentía culpable y confundido, no sabia que sentía, cada minuto sus perspectivas cambiaban, un minuto amaba con todo el corazón a Kai y el al otro sentía que estaba tratando a Kai como una herramienta para quitar a Max de su mente.

Se sentía terrible, el vació que sentía en su estomago era inmenso, sintiendo ese vació empezó a derramar lagrimas silenciosas, pero tan mortales que no dejaban de brotar, hiriendo cada vez mas profundo en el corazón de Tyson, el cual tapo su rostro para no mostrarse así a la soledad, el dolor en su corazón no hacia más que quemarle las entrañas.

Sintiendo ente dolor bajó de su dormitorio y tomo una de las botellas de su padre y empezó beberla, los hilitos de alcohol mojaban su camisa y lo impregnaban de su olor, rápidamente quedo rendido ante los efectos del alcohol...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max se despertó con un plan implacable en su mente, después de ciertas averiguaciones de la vida actual de Tyson, bajó a la cocina y prendió su celular, modificó la configuración de los mensajes de texto para no dar remitente y envió un mensaje a Kai, con el propósito de hacerle pensar que era Tyson, dado el caso de que creyera eso el plan se completaría, una de las cosas que podrían arruinar el plan era que Tyson hablara con Kai es día, cosa que no sucedió, para suerte de Max, cuando llegó la hora acordada se dirigió a la plaza, rápidamente divisó a Kai a lo lejos, y con zancadas largas llegó a el y le entregó un papel con droga que debería hacer efecto unos minutos después, esperó y lo vio quedando tendido en el banco, rápidamente lo cogió del brazo y lo monto en su auto, fue a un estacionamiento abandonado donde había acomodado ciertas cosas para "vengarse" de Tyson, entre ellas estaba, una cama y una cámara de video.

Llevó a Kai a la cama, prendió la cámara, y despojo a Kai de sus ropas lo cual hizo el tambien, pero con la diferencia que el se tapo el rostro con una mascara negra, empezó abriendo las piernas de Kai e insertando de un golpe su miembro en el, cuando el frenesí terminó empezó a besarlo en los labios lujuriosamente, abrió la boca de kai e insertaba su lengua lo mas profundo que podía, ahora procedía a engullir el miembro de Kai, que ya estaba excitado.

Cuando llegaron al climax, Max volvió a vestir a Kai, apagó la cámara, se vistió y montó a Kai en el carro lo llevó a la plaza y lo situó en el banco donde yacía horas antes, Max regresó a su carro, observando el DVD que sujetaba, imaginándose el rostro de Tyson cuando lo vea, se quedó en el auto unos minutos hasta que vio que Kai despertaba, lo vio un momento, se rió burlonamente y se fue...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día siguiente...

Kai se despertó confundido, no recordaba que había acontecido el día anterior solo recordaba estar en la plaza esperando a Tyson y después todo era penumbra, se levantó se baño, y se puso el uniforme del liceo, cogió su mochila y se dirigió al liceo, en el camino trató de recordar que había hecho pero no pudo, cuando llegó al liceo buscó a Tyson y lo vio tomando agua del bebedero, corrió hasta e y lo llamo dando unos toques en su hombro, Tyson se sorprendió al verlo, y con el retraso de su mano se limpió la boca.

tyson tengo que hablar contigo – dijo Kai haciendo que Tyson lo mirara desconcertado.

¿Tu fuiste a la plaza ayer? – dijo Kai mientras los dos empezaban a caminar.

No, ¿Porque? – dijo Tyson levantando un poco la ceja.

Entonces ¿Para que me mandaste el mensaje? – dijo Kai moviendo las manos en señal de duda.

Yo, no te mande ningún mensaje – dijo Tyson aun más desconcertado que antes.

Pero, si tú no fuiste, entonces, ¿Quién fue? – dijo Kai.

No se pero dime que paso – dijo tyson interesado.

Bueno, me mandaron un mensaje diciéndome que nos encontráramos en la plaza a las, 4, yo fui y me senté en un banco y de ahí no recuerdo nada más – dijo kai con tristeza en su rostro.

..."_Así que le mandaron un mensaje, y el pensaba que era yo, y fue aun no estando seguro que era yo, entonces el quiere volver conmigo_"... pensó Tyson.

A bueno, eso hay que averiguar quien fue, tenemos que descubrirlo – dijo Tyson tratando de disimular la sonrisa de su rostro.

Ok, espero que sepamos quien fue pronto –dijo Kai sonriendo un poco.

..."_Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para decirle que quiero volver con el, pero además tengo que descubrir quien fue"_... pensó Kai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todo el día Kai y tyson estuvieron pensando quien pudo haber sido, solo había un sospechoso, Max.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai había llegado a su casa y se había dirigido a su habitación lo mas rápido posible, estuvo pensando en tyson todo el día, su sueño de que podrían volver a estar juntos era posible, no podía creerlo, el sentimiento era tan fuerte que soltó algunas lagrimas de felicidad, que fueron acompañadas con una gran sonrisa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson estaba acostado en su cama tratando de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Kai, trataba de centrarse en pensar quien mas pudo haber mandado el mensaje pero siempre llegaba ala misma respuesta... Max, mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos el timbre de su casa sonó, el rápidamente corrió hasta la puerta y la abrió, pero no vio a nadie, solo un cd en el piso con una inscripción con recortes de revistas que decía "Veme", tyson lo tomó y enseguida cerró la puerta, se dirigió a su cuarto e insertó el cd en su DVD, la pantalla mostraba unas letras blancas con un fondo azul que decían "prepárate para lo que viene", "Tyson, espero que lo disfrutes", cuando terminaron de desaparecer las palabras y la pantalla no emitía ningún color un video empezó a correr...

Tyson no podía creer lo que veía, de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas como si fuera una fuente, el solo podía ver el rostro de Kai y su inconfundible cuerpo, las lagrimas embromaban sus ojos y no lo dejaban ver con claridad, pero el ya había visto suficiente, empezó a sollozar incontrolablemente, todo su cuerpo temblaba y el pánico invadía todo su ser, y, sin pensarlo dos veces apagó el televisor, y se lanzo a su cama cubriéndose el rostro con la almohada, pero aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas no podía dejar de ver la imágenes en su mente, como una película eterna, hasta que su ojos no pudieron botar mas lagrimas y quedo dormido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max estaba llegando a su casa, luego de cumplir su cometido, riendo a carcajadas, mientras disfrutaba con imaginarse el rostro de tyson, lleno de lagrimas, el debía sufrir, por que el lo había hecho sufrir, ahora tenia que pagar, y no estaría satisfecho hasta acabar completamente con la vida de Kai.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Próximo capitulo

¿Qué hará Max cuando vuelva a ver a Kai?, ¿Qué hará Max para acabar con la vida de Kai? ¿Qué Kai si se entera que Max fue el que mandó el mensaje?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Continuara…**

Gracias de sus reviews a:

**BathoSatiros: **Bueno, si es que me fascina Max, de pana, y bueno como habrás visto Tyson no había olvidado a Max, bueno no por completo...

**Jery Hiwatari**: Bueno, ya ves que no le sucedió lo del sueño a Kai, pero será tu decisión si lo que le pasó es mejor o peor, ya viste lo que pensaba Max, y bueno gracias por tu apoyo, y por cierto tu fic esta muy bueno tambien, chau nos leemos.

**Senshi Hisaki Radien: **Hola, al parecer creo, que descubriste lo que iba a pasar con Kai, bueno espero que te haya gustado y nos leemos, chau.

**Kaily hiwatari: **jajajaja, bueno en este capitulo, no sucede nada en relación a Rey pero, créeme que va a tener su merecido, pero no por parte de Max.

_**Ya saben díganle a todos los que conozcan para que lean mi fic y dejar review no empobrece ni enriquece a nadie…**_

Próximo capítulo: Se subirá cuando los reviews alcancen la cantidad de 34 reviews.


	10. Sanando una herida

Parejas[Max-Mariah [Tyson-Kai [Max-Tyson [Kai-Max [Max-Ray [Mariah-Ray [Tyson-Prof. Kurichi

Recomendado para oír mientras lees/hola/

Advertencia: lemon

Pensamiento: …_hola…_

Grito: **HOLA**

Susurro: _hola_

/////////////////////////////////////Capitulo X//////////////////////////////////

Tyson lloraba desconsoladamente ocultando sus sollozos tras la almohada, sus manos presionaban sus ojos a través de esta y secaban sus ojos, solo para que pudieran brotar mas lagrimas de estos.

Las pequeñas gotas empezaban a caer, chocando contra el translúcido, el sonido que provocaba no mejoró el animo de Tyson, pero lo hizo despojarse de su antifaz, solo quería observar las pequeñas gotas que chocaban contra el vidrio, que, como sus lagrimas, no dejaban de caer, cada gota de lluvia se veía como una pequeña vida llegando a su final, Tyson mirando y pensando sobre esto, empezó a envidiar a las gotas, su vida era tan corta que no tenían tiempo para tener problemas, todo funcionaba con una armonía tan utópica, que solo la naturaleza, en su eterna suntuosidad podía aportar, sus rodillas, pegadas a su pecho eran victimas de las lagrimas, las manos sujetaban estas en una eterna prisión que las hacia soportar un dolor, pero no solo soportar, tambien tratar de consolar este sentimiento de dolor tan profundo, que no tenia forma de ser rellenado, no importaba cuanto lo intentara, pensara en lo que pensara, su mente se llenaba de recuerdos furtivos que lo lastimaban cada vez más, su mente era su arma suicida, en su lecho de muerte mental, llorando a cántaros, sus recuerdos eran los repetitivos disparos de su mente en contra de el...

Esa noche Tyson no pudo conciliar el sueño, solo en momentos en que lograba olvidar su dolor, pero este, aparecía luego con el mismo vigor que antes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max en su casa se reía descontroladamente, mientras escribía en su cuaderno todo lo sucedido con lujo de detalles, imaginando la cara, llena de lágrimas de Tyson, su placer no tenia fin, sentía que era dueño del mundo y que nada podía romper ese "hermoso" momento, cuando guardó su cuaderno debajo de su cama, su padre entró provocando que Max cayera de su cama.

Hola – dijo el padre de Max.

Hola – dijo Max frotándose la cabeza debido al golpe que había recibido.

Bueno, tu mamá y yo hemos estado hablando y decidimos que, cuando te gradúes, te vamos a dar un pequeño town-house al oeste de la ciudad – dijo El padre de Max esperando la reacción de su hijo.

En serio!!- dijo Max con una sonrisa mayor que la de unos segundos antes.

Si, pero no la puedes ver hasta entonces –dijo el padre de Max sonriendo al ver a su hijo feliz.

Que bien, Gracias papa!! – dijo Max abrazando a su padre.

Cuando Max dejó de abrazar a su padre este le dio un beso en la cabeza y se fue, cuando el padre de Max cerró la puerta tras sí, Max empezó a saltar, al fin algo bueno le había sucedido luego de tantos infortunios, pero Max se entristeció al darse cuenta que no tenia con quien celebrarlo, estaba solo, solo consigo mismo y mas nadie, en su ceguedad había alejado a todos los que amaba, y las lagrimas no tardaron en atracar su ojos, cada una como dagas, recordando cuando tenia amigos, aunque no eran muchos, era feliz con ellos, pero cuando Tyson demostró sus sentimientos hacia el lo arruinó todo, ahora más que nunca debía terminar con ese maldito individuo, sus sentimientos que, alguna vez habían sido de amor se habían transformados en un odio sin medida; minutos después ya había pensado en el plan para hundir a Tyson de una vez por todas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai yacía en su cuarto tratando de enfocar las imágenes que venían a su mente, no podía permitirse no acordarse de tan significativa situación, si no lo hacia podría perder a Tyson para siempre, las lagrimas llenaron al borde de sus ojos carmesí pero fueron detenidos por su mano, no quería llorar, eso solo provocaría que se desconcentrara, pero la necesidad era demasiado fuerte, cada vez que limpiaba sus ojos volvían a llenarse casi instantáneamente, hasta que no pudo soportar más y cayó en un llanto lleno de incomprensión, de no saber si ese acontecimiento afectaría su relación y si lo hacia como lo haría, la incertidumbre se apoderó de todo su ser, y las lagrimas corrían, eran ríos de dolor interminables, su profundidad provocaba la ceguera de Kai, no observaba lo que sucedía a su alrededor, todo el mundo se había esfumado solo estaba el, solo, sin nadie, lloró hasta que sus ojos le empezaron a doler, y ya entrada la noche sus ojos tuvieron un descanso provocado por el sueño del chico.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día siguiente…

Kai corría en dirección a las puertas del colegio, se le había hecho tarde, rápidamente subió las escaleras y entró a su clase, sin ver a nadie en los pasillos.

Max y Tyson se encontraban a extremos del salón en el cual era impartida la clase de física, Tyson estaba concentrado en la clase, tratando de no ver al rubio que se encontraba en la esquina opuesta, pero por mas que lo intentara sus ojos siempre se posaban en el, provocando que gotas de sal se derramaran en la hoja que escribía, no entendía como el pudo haberle hecho eso, el era tan diferente cuando lo conoció…

Flash back…

Un niño estaba sentado, solo en un banco, comiendo un sándwich, de pronto una pelota chocó suavemente contra su zapato, subió el rostro y vio a un muchacho de más o menos su edad, corriendo hacia el, sus cabellos azulados rebotaban de acorde a su andar, pronto llegó hasta el, lo miró a los ojos, recogió la pelota y se le quedó mirando un segundo…

Hola, soy tyson – dijo el peliazul estirando su mano hacia el.

Hola, soy Max – dijo Max respondiendo el saludo.

¿Estas con alguien aquí? – dijo Tyson buscando con la mirada a alguna otra persona.

No, estoy yo solo – dijo Max sintiéndose apenado.

Ah… ¿Quieres venir a jugar con nosotros? – dijo Tyson señalando el campo donde el se encontraba jugando minutos antes

Bueno OK! –dijo Max terminando de comer el ultimo pedazo de pan y yendo con Tyson hacia el campo

Fin flash back…

Los ojos de Tyson se llenaron de lágrimas de nostalgia, al recordar la inocencia con la cual había conocido a Max, no podía soportar verlo así, tenia que hacer algo pero no sabia que, la impotencia recorría su cuerpo, se sentía solo, la hoja empapada en lagrimas fue su consuelo hasta e final de la clase, creyó escuchar a Max hablando un par de veces pero no estaba seguro de eso, así que cuando el timbre sonó empezó a empacar sus cosas.

Casi tocando la manilla de la puerta cuando todos los demás se habían ido alguien lo detuvo por el brazo, era el Prof. Kurichi; lo volvió hacia el, mientras lo acercaba ejerciendo presión en la espalda, y así mismo propinando un beso en los labios del menor.

Tyson sintiendo los labios que ya conocía, se separó instantáneamente, pero fue acorralado brutalmente por su tutor, quien volvió y juntar sus labios con los de Tyson a pesar de los forcejeos del joven.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el piso de abajo un confiando Max corría en dirección a un muchacho alto de cabellos bicolor que caminaba como buscando a alguien, cuando lo alcanzó le toco suavemente el hombro.

Kai, mira tyson te llama, está en el piso de arriba en el salón de Física – dijo max cuando el bicolor volteo.

OK voy para allá – dijo Kai empezando a correr hacia las escaleras

Se observaba un muchacho con cabellos bicolor subiendo las escaleras a toda prisa, mientras era seguido cercanamente por Max, que no quería perderse del espectáculo que estaba por darse a presentar.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyson intentaba oponerse a las acciones de su tutor, pero la diferencia entre las fuerzas lo hizo cargar con las de perder, solo hasta que su punto de apoyo fue retirado abruptamente haciendo que cayera de bruces seguido por el profesor que cayo encima suyo.

Su rostro era inexpresivo al ver con horror los ojos carmesí que lo miraban con incredibilidad, de los cuales, segundos después empezaron a brotar lagrimas, la imagen de Kai corriendo hacia la lejanía destrozaba el corazón de Tyson, rápidamente apartó al profesor y se levantó para correr en dirección contraria a la que Kai había corrido, mientras las lagrimas caían rápidamente al suelo despedidas por sus ojos y despreciadas por sus mejillas, para mala suerte suya todavía tenia que soportar otras dos clases antes de poder largarse de tan infernal lugar, las clases pasaron entre lagrimas y sollozos, su dolor lo estaba matando por dentro, tenia que encontrar una solución para ese problema, y si quería mantener su cordura sana y salva, tenia que ser rápido; cuando terminaron las clases de ese día, fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia su casa, a pensar entre lagrimas, la solución, su mente daba vueltas al asunto, pero solo encontraba una solución, que disgustaba a Tyson, decirle toda la verdad a Kai esperar que este le creyera y lo aceptara, la incertidumbre se apodero de su mente y cuerpo, no quería perder a Kai, por ninguna razón, si lo perdía, perdería cualquier razón para seguir con vida, su amor era infinito hacia ese ser, era tan grande que las acciones de hacia una semana no parecían nada… solo quería tener otra vez al bicolor de su lado, tan cerca como siempre quiso tenerlo, su mente fantaseó con los recuerdos, hasta que pudo recurrir al valor acumulado para levantarse de la cama donde yacía e ir a hablar con Kai.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

/Reik ft Fonseca – pobre corazón/

Kai estaba sentado con la espalda recostada en la pared de su dormitorio, tenia la mirada en la pared, pero no veía esta, solo la imagen del profesor y Tyson cayendo con los labios juntos, como una película, lo veía una y otra vez, su mente no podía superar el shock, sus ojos estaban aguados, pero el orgullo le impedía llorar, no quería llorar por una persona que lo había engañado, simplemente, para el, Tyson no merecía ni una mirada…

Pero aunque no lo quisiera admitir, quería con toda su alma que Tyson apareciera por la puerta y le diera una excusa, no le importaba caer engañado si así podía estar al lado de su verdadero amor, solo quería sentir ese olor, el sentir de su piel sobre la suya, el sabor de sus labios, su rostro angelical, sus ojos mirando hacia a los suyos, explorando toda su alma; sus lagrimas no tuvieron contención cuando retomó los recuerdos de cómo lo había dejado irse tan fácilmente, por una sola pelea, en ese momento no le importaba que le dijera la verdad o no, solo quería estar con el, no quería nada más ni nada menos, solo con el, seria la persona más feliz del mundo, y por más que lo intentara, nunca podría olvidarlo, ese dolor lo perseguiría hasta el día de su muerte, no entendía como había podido ser tan ciego en el momento en el que tenia en frente el regalo más preciado que la vida le había otorgado y el lo había despreciado de tan nefasta manera, se sentía como lo peor que la vida hubiera podido engendrar…

Pensante, se mantuvo en esa posición por más de media hora, hasta que fue apartado de sus pensamientos, por el sonido de su puerta siendo golpeada…

Pase – dijo Kai sin levantar la vista.

Disculpe señoriíto lo llaman a la puerta –dijo el mayordomo abriendo levemente la puerta

¿Quién es? – dijo Kai aun sin levantar la vista.

Es su amigo, Tyson, señoriíto – dijo el mayordomo si moverse ni cambiar de faceta facial.

… - Kai no dijo nada, solo pensó un momento lo que había dicho su mayordomo, y cuando pudo procesar la información, salio corriendo en dirección a la puerta sin decir nada, corriendo a todo lo que le daban sus piernas…

Al llegar a la puerta, la encontró cerrada, sentía que las piernas le fallaban, mientras su mano se acercaba más al pomo de la puerta sus piernas se debilitaban más y más, suavemente abrió la puerta, y encontró ahí, parado, mirándolo directamente a los ojos a Tyson, el cual quedo inmóvil, sonrojándose al instante, pero recordando para que había venido y rindiéndose ante el deseo, uniendo los labios con los de Kai, colocando sus manos sobre su cabeza, pero extrañamente, sentía como era rechazado por el bicolor, el cual lo separó bruscamente lanzándolo al piso…

Kai yacía encima de tyson agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa con una mano mientras con la otra levantaba su puño…

… _¿Por qué regresaste?, ¿acaso quieres hacerme sufrir aun más?; como tu me hiciste llorar, ahora te toca a ti sufrir todo lo que yo he sufrido… pero, porque no puedo, no tengo la fuerza para hacer esto, porque me fallan mis músculos, ¡tengo que hacerlo! …! NO! no puedo hacerlo, ¿será que aun te amo a pesar de lo que hiciste? …_

Kai yacía encima de Tyson, aun con el puño levantado, pero empezó a bajarlo lentamente al ver una lágrima corriendo por la mejilla de Tyson, rápidamente se levanto de este y se sentó en el suelo recostado de una de las paredes cercanas, este fue seguido por la mirada confundida de Tyson, el cual aun yacía acostado, paralizado por las acciones de Kai, cuando puedo reaccionar se seco las lagrimas que no había logrado salir de sus ojos y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Kai, se sentó al lado suyo tratando de buscar la mirada de este, que, aunque lo intentara no lo lograba…

¿Qué pasa Kai? – dijo Tyson, y al ver que no conseguía la mirada de Kai, tomó su barbilla y volteó su rostro hacia si.

… - Kai permaneció en silencio, sabia que si soltaba alguna palabra todas las demás vendrías con ella, y con ellas las lagrimas brotarían como si se tratara de una fuente.

Dime por favor… - dijo Tyson, mirando los perdidos ojos carmesí de Kai.

Nada… - dijo Kai mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla.

Dime, no me dejes con esta duda, no puedo seguir así contigo – dijo Tyson, abriendo la conversación para el motivo real de esta.

Mmmm – dijo Kai volteando su mirada hacia los ojos de Tyson.

Vine aquí para decirte la verdad y solo la verdad, quiero que, por favor me escuches sin responder y al final podrás tomar la decisión que desees – dijo Tyson sin apartar la mirada de su lugar.

… - Kai no dijo nada, solo asintió con la cabeza.

La verdad es que… Yo traté de confesarle mis sentimientos a Max, pero lo hice de una manera de la cual me arrepiento, el se alejo de mi por esa razón, y eh estado pensando en eso desde entones, sobre lo de ayer, recibí un video, donde aparecías tu…tu… - Tyson cortó su manifestación para secar sus ojos llenos de lagrimas…

… - Kai lo miraba aunque borroso por que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, no dejaría que Tyson lo viera en ese estado.

Tu teniendo relaciones con Max… o bueno por lo menos supongo que es el… - Tyson tuvo que volver a detener su discurso para reunir fuerzas para lo que seguía.

y sobre lo que viste hoy, no tuve la potestad de decidirlo, el simplemente me salto encima, no pude detenerle, y todas estas cosas me confundieron, pero estuve pensando y en este momento solo hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro… - dijo Tyson haciendo una pausa para observar las facciones del rostro de Kai, estaba boquiabierto pero aun así prosiguió con la confesión.

Que te amo… te amo mas que a mi vida, eres todo para mi, a mi no me importa nada mas si tu estas conmigo, yo quedaría destrozado si tu te vas de mi lado, no podría vivir conmigo – dijo Tyson con los carrillos llenos de lagrimas.

……… - Kai mantuvo el silencio incomodo hasta que su orgullo calló hecho pedazos…

Yo también te amo, sabes que lo que supongo haber hecho fue en contra de mi voluntad, no puedo existir si tu no estas, no tengo nada si te vas, no tengo razón para hacer cosa tan atroz, eres lo mejor para mi, creo que nunca existirá nada que pueda llenar el vació que dejarías en mi corazón si te fueras – dijo Kai mientras se acercaba a Tyson para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Lo que comenzó como un tierno abrazo, se transformó en un beso profundo, lleno de amor, los dos muchachos, disfrutando del beso a más no poder, el amor recién confesado daba viveza y emoción al beso, los dos fueron uniéndose más y más, sin quererse separar uno del otro; hasta que la necesidad de respirar se hizo presente.

Momento en el que Tyson logró decir algunas palabras…

Tengo el video aquí, si quieres verlo… – dijo Tyson señalando la bolsa que había dejado ya en el suelo.

No tengo porque ver el video, yo confió en ti plenamente, me da igual si me mientes o no – dijo Kai sonriendo…

Y, aprovechando este momento, corrió hacia su habitación para terminar lo que habían empezado minutos antes, seguido por Tyson los dos entraron en el cuarto, Tyson cerró la puerta para recibir el beso de parte de Kai, recostándose en la puerta, y poco a poco sus cuerpos estuvieron más cerca el uno del otro, y sus ropas descansaban juntas en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación, los dos ya yacían en el suelo, disfrutando de los toques que promovían cada uno, hasta concretarse en la máxima expresión de amor, quedando los dos, tendidos en el suelo, agotados, llenos de placer, queriendo más pero sin creer poder soportarlo, los dos sudando, un cuerpo pegado al otro, y un suave beso por parte de Tyson cerró el acto, cayendo los dos en brazos de Morfeo…

**Continuara…**

Gracias de sus reviews a:

**BathoSatiros: **Ya sabes todo lo que te tengo que decir… gracias por el review y… ¡eres roja!

**Takaita Hiwatari**Bueno, gracias por dejarme review, no importa si no me dejaste review en la pasada, mientras me dejes **:3; **y tranquila que Rey ya recibirá su merecido.

**Senshi Hisaki Radien: **Y si bueno, si se pueden ignorar… yo nunca dije que había sido bueno :D… ni "revoltoso" jiji, y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, hasta la próxima

**Kaily hiwatari: **Hola, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado, está especialmente dedicado a los fans de Kai/Tyson y Tyson/Kai… y si no tengo casi lectores…, pero no importa eso me ayuda así se que tengo que mejorar **:3**

_**Ya saben díganle a todos los que conozcan para que lean mi fic y dejar review no empobrece ni enriquece a nadie…**_

**Perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar (problemas múltiples que retardaron mi progreso) ósea otro bloqueo…**

Próximo capítulo: Se subirá cuando los reviews alcancen la cantidad de 40 reviews.


End file.
